Behind Blue Eyes
by Soubrana
Summary: Quand Draco refuse la Marque des Ténèbres son père l'aveugle. Un certain Gryffondor au cheveux ébène le sauve.
1. Non,je suppose que vous avez raison

**Titre** : j'ai garder le titre original car derrière les yeux bleue sa faisait pas terrible et behind blue eyes est également le titre d'une super chanson de Limp Bizkit

**Couple **: drarry donc les homophobes c'est pas par là

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : soyer indulgente c'est ma première fois

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Ch. 1: Non, je suppose que vous en avez le droit

"Très bien, si c'est ton choix Draco," dit tranquillement Lucius Malfoy, ses yeux bleus glacés fixés froidement ceux de son fils. Il croisa ses longs doigts effilés sous son menton. "Mais tu te rend compte que si tu ne vois pas les choses à ma façon, tu ne les verra jamais, compris?"  
Draco croisa les jambes et hocha la tête. «Je comprends père, faite ce que vous avez à faire."

L'aîné blond haussa un sourcil parfaitement sculpté et secoua légèrement la tête. "Tu me déçois Draco. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi avons mis de grand espoir pour ton intronisation en t'en que l'un des nôtres . Pourquoi as-tu choisi de ne pas adhérer à notre cause?"

Draco pinça les lèvres et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Je vous l'ai dit mon père, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vôtres façon de faire."

«Alors, tu est du côté de Dumbledore, ce vieux fou qui s'est épris des moldu, à ce sujet?"

"Non, je choisis de rester neutre." Lucius prit sa baguette et tapota sa lèvre inférieure, pensif.

«Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je m'apraite a faire mon fils mais j'y suis obligé,» dit-il légèrement, se levant de son fauteuil pour rejoindre son fils.

Draco laissé ses yeux vagabondé partout sauf sur son père, n'osant pas bronché. "Non, vous ne l'êtes pas,» dit-il avec défi en tournant son regard à l'endroit où son père s'était arrêté; juste en face de lui.

Lucius s'agenouilla doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté. «Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, je ne suis pas désolé." Il sourit cruellement et leva sa baguette. "Pupilus Destructo,» dit-il d'un ton glacial, faisant un petit «x» dans l'air avec le bout de sa baguette d'ébène.

Une douleur cuisante traversait les yeux de Draco et il ferma hermétiquement ses paupières, pour chasser la douleur intense et les larmes. Il ne laisserait pas son père le voir pleurer. Il ouvrit les yeux une fois de plus pour être accueillis par l'obscurité la plus totale.

Il entendit son père dire: «Pars Draco. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je ne me soucie pas d'où tu iras, je n'aime pas ce que tu est, ce que tu fais, et je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi non plus. Tu êtes officiellement renié . Suis-je clair? "

"Limpide, Lucius," cracha Draco en serrant les dents, n'osant pas laisser voir a son père la douleur qu'il lui causait. Il se tenait gracieusement comme il le lui avait était enseigné et sortis de la salle par ses propre moyen. En dehors du bureau, il sentit les main de sa mère placer un sac entre les siennes. "Maman?"

Quand elle parlait de sa voix n'exprimait aucune émotion. "Voici quelques vêtements. Continue de marcher tout droit vers la porte. Tu n'aura qu'à utiliser ton ouïe. Bonne chance mon fils."

Draco hocha la tête et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte, la claquant derrière lui. Il cligna farouchement des yeux, en essayant de diminué la douleur. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, il se concentra sur la destination voulue. "Chemin de Traverse", murmura-t-il pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe. Il disparu dans une épaisse couche de fumée, en espérant accédé à sa destination.

Quand il s'arrêta finalement. Il marcha prudemment droit devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une surface dure, plutôt humide; un mur. Il se laissa tomber contre lui et mit le sac à ses côté. Il porta une main a ses joues et les toucha, elle était humide mais pas de larmes, de sang.

À la seule pensée du liquide rouge revêtant son visage le blond s'évanouit, oubliant le fait que quelqu'un lui avait arraché son sac. Il s'en foutait. Il était seul.

"M. Potter, je voudrais vous dire un mot?" La tête d'Albus Dumbledore apparu dans la cheminée du salon du numéro douze, square Grimmaurd. Harry leva les yeux de ses devoirs et hocha la tête.  
" Bien sûr professeur, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Si l'Ordre à besoin de se réunir ici, ils sont tous les bienvenus. Je suis sûr que Remus aimerait une excuse pour pouvoir nettoyer à nouveau."

Dumbledore rit et secoua la tête. "Non, rien de tout cela. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. On m'avait prévenue que Draco Malfoy avait été appelé à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts avant que sa septième et dernier année ne commence à Poudlard."

Harry haussa les sourcils. Aucune de ces informations n'avait été un choc pour le jeune homme de seize ans. Il avait toujours pensé que Draco sauterai sur l'occasion de devenir un Mangemort. "Monsieur?"

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et continua, «Cependant, Severus m'a informé qu'il a refusé la marque et a été officiellement déshérité par ses parents."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, complètement choqué. "M-Malfoy a changé de camp Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas du côté de voldemort?"

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient dans la lumière émeraude du feu. "Nous ne sommes pas certain de quel côté il est. Je veux que tu aille le chercher,commence par le Chemin de Traverse. C'est l'endroit le plus probable où il est pu aller. Ai-je raison de supposer que ta as suffisamment d'espace pour accueillir M. Malfoy le reste de l'été? "

Le visage de Harry se ferma considérablement. "rester ici? Avec moi? Puis-je inviter Ron et Hermione aussi?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête. «Bien sûr, bien sûr, il va avoir besoin de nouveaux amis pour le garder loin des enfants de Mangemorts à Serpentard. Ecoute, j'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes,je doit y aller. J'ai besoin que tu commence les recherche le plus tôt possible, Severus dit qu'il a disparu du Manoir il y'a deux jours ".

Harry ferma son livre d'histoire de la magie et se leva. "Bien Monsieur. J'y vais tout de suite , j'appellerais Ron et Hermione juste après."

Dumbledore hocha la tête dans les flammes et dit: «Très bien Harry. Oh, et un petit détail."

Harry arrêta de tirer sur ses lacet et releva les yeux. "Qu'est-ce monsieur?"

Dumbledore fit une grimace et soupira. "Mr. Malfoy est aveugle. Bonne journée."

Le vieil homme avait disparu avant que Harry ait enregistré l'information.

Aveugle? Malfoy était aveugle. Harry était abasourdi et choqué au delà des mots par cette nouvelle. Il sortit pour marcher un peu. , la brise fraîche l'aider toujours à éclairecire ses pensées. Bien sûr,que le père de Draco ferait quelque chose de drastique à son fils pour avoir refusé la marque, mais qui aurait pensé qu'il allait faire quelque chose de si ... durable. La sortilège du Doloris était à prévoir, mais pas cela, pas quelque chose de si ... atroce . Malgré le fait que Harry méprisait le plus jeune des Malfoy, il se senti désolé pour lui. Malgré tout ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait , ils n'avaient jamais fait quoi que se soit lui qui lui aurait laissé une cicatrice.

Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'allait pas être en mesure de marcher jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, il agita sa baguette en l'air. Presque instantanément, un bus à impériale triple, d'un violet électrique, apparu. il monta à bord, savourant le fait que ni Stan ni Ernie ne travailler aujourd'hui. Il murmura sa destination et s'installa dans un fauteuil rembourré et plutôt confortable.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, est que c'est toi?" Harry entra timidement dans une ruelle sombre entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Aller des Embrumes. Il y avait une petite masse blottit contre le mur et il eu un choc en voyant le reflet platine légèrement souillée de cheveux blonds.

Harry hésitant s'approcha et leva le visage du garçon avec un doigt. Il semblait être inconscient, il avait du sang séché sur ses joues et autour des ses yeux. La gorge de Harry se noua à la vue de son ennemi juré dans un tel état d'impuissance. Draco lui avait toujour paru être le parfait petit aristocrate irréprochable. Pourtant, il était là, assis par terre, du sang séchée sur son visage et les cheveux sales.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'ouvrirent, et Harry fut frappé par ce regard inquiétant. Ils était baigner de sang et on pouvait voi deux cicatrices fraîchement taillées en forme de «x». Il cligna des yeux éloignant un peu de sang, Harry remarqua alors, que bien qu'il ait toujours pensé que les yeux de Draco étaient froid, gris et incolore, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait également des taches d'un bleu magnifique dispersés à travers l'iris. Des taches de bleu, et maintenant, de sang rouge.

Le Gryffondor pris le Serpentard dans ses bras, surpris par sa légèreté . La tête de Draco se posa contre la poitrine d'Harry et il gémit légèrement. Harry refit le chemin en sens inverse aussi vite que son fardeau le lui permettait. De retour au Chaudron Baveur il se faufila rapidement jusqu'à une cheminé.

Avec quelques difficultés, il jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans les flammes et cria: "Numero douze, square Grimmaurd." Regardant vers le bas pour s'assurer que Draco était toujours inconscient Harry resserra sa prise sur l'adolescent, alors qu'il commençait a voir des centaine de cheminé défiler sous ses yeux.


	2. Je suis aveugle, pas stupide

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : au programme du bois, du foot et de l'effeuillage

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Ch. 2: Je suis aveugle, pas stupide

"Alors quoi, Malfoy a été aveuglé par son père, puis s'est évanoui, et Dumbledore ta dit d'aller le cherche pour qu'ensuite on fasse ami-ami ? D'ailleurs y compte dormir encore longtemps?" Demanda Ron depuis le canapé.

Harry remonta ses jambes sur sa chaise et haussa les épaules. "Ça peut être très long comme très court dans un cas comme celui-ci, je dirais. Je ne sais pas, il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis qu'il est ici."

Hermione soupira et croisa les jambes. "Je parie que ça fait un certain temps qu'il n'a pas bien dormi, le pauvre."

"Attendez, vous le laissez dormir dans un de nos lit? Vous lui avez au moin lancer un sort de nettoyage avant de le poser sur les draps?" Dit Ron avec dégoût.

Harry roula des yeux. «Je ne pensait pas vraiment à le nettoyer, il avait l'air si pitoyable. J'ai cependant nettoyer son visage, il était couvert de sang. Je me demande si ses yeux sont complètement inutilisable?"

Hermione haussa les épaules et se pencha en arrière. "Notre nouveau colocataire n'est pas des plus agréable, mais bon je suis contente que tu nous aient appeler Ron et je suis désolé mais je meure de faim, tu n'a rien préparer?.rien Du tout. Bon ben je vais m'y coller alors .  
Harry secoua la tête et se leva. "Remus aime cuisiner ... et faire le ménage donc je le laisse faire, mais la pleine lune était hier soir, il doit être fatigué. Je vais appeler Oliver et lui dire ce qui se passe." Hermione hocha brièvement la tête et Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, décrocha le téléphone et tapa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

"Ollie? Ouais, c'est moi."

"Je voulais juste te dire que Malefoy est ici."

"Oui, Dumbledore avait raison, il est aveugle."

"Hermione et Ron sont là pour m'aider."

"Ouais, viens si tu veut, c'est Hermione qui fait la cuisine."

"A plus tard alors, je t'aime. Ouais. Bye."

Hermione ouvrit la porte du frigo et sortis les ingrédients pour le dîner. "Alors il vient c'est sur?"

Harry hocha la tête et dit: «Je vais aller voir si Malfoy est réveiller. Peut-être que l'odeur de la nouriture va le réveiller ainsi que Remus."

"Remus est là?" Demanda Hermione tout en commencent à hacher les oignons.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et se versa un verre d'eau. "Je n'aime pas les oignon, Mione."

Hermione grogna et repoussa l'oignon pour commencer à découpé les pommes de terre en dès.

Harry rit et retourna dans le salon où Ron été plongé dans un match de football, grognant contre le fait que les joueurs ne pouvaient pas voler.

Le Gryffondor continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre où il avait laisser Draco. La chambre était sombre, mais Harry pu dire dès sont entré que Draco était éveillé. Il était assis sur le lit sur le lit , et ses yeux vides fixé droit devant lui. Il semblait allé un peu mieux après s'être reposer. Il tourna la tête dans la direction approximative de la porte.

"Malfoy, tu est réveiller?"

Draco fronça les sourcils et ramassa son corps en une petite boule, clignant des yeux et grimaçant de douleur. "Tu dois probablement déjà savoir qui je suis, mais je suis Harry Potter . Tu vas rester chez moi pour le reste de l'été. Est-ce que tu veux une potion contre la douleur?"

Draco hésita avant de hocher la tête. "Très bien, je revient tout se suite. Je vais allumer la lumière, d'accord?"

Draco parla enfin. "Ce n'est pas grave, je ne peux pas voir de toute façon." Harry se gifla mentalement et quitta la pièce pour aller chercher la potion que Draco voulait.

Au moment où il revint dans la chambre, Draco avait descendu la couette au pieds du lit et faisait courir ses doigts sur la broderie du col de son pyjama . Harry plaça la petite fiole de potion dans la main de Draco. Le blond l'avala puis tâtonna pour trouver la table de chevet, une fois fait il posa la fiole dessus . «Est-ce que je porte tes vêtements, Potter?"

"Oui, tu n'avait pas d'autre vêtement que ceux que tu portais sur toi. Tu veux prendre un bain et mettre des vêtements propres? Hermione prépare le repas, je voudrais que tu viennes mangez avec nous si tu est d'accord . Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de gens en-bas, juste Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin, et mon copain Oliver Wood. Mais si tu veux pas venir je peux t'aporter une assiette ".

Draco baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et demanda gênait : «J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, tu peux m'aider?"

Harry s'avança et posa le verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet. "Lorsque tu reviendra ici, il y'a de l'eau sur la table de nuit. Lève toi et prends ma main, je vais te conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain."

Harry prit la main du serpentard, qui se laissa guider. Il comptait mentalement les pas afin de pouvoir recommencer le trajet seul la prochaine fois. "Les toilettes sont sur ta droite, l'évier juste à côté. La baignoire est en face de toi. Le shampooing est sur le rebord de droite. Je vais te chercher des vêtements et une serviette, d'accord? "

Draco soupira et dit, "Potter, nous avons besoin de parler. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je ne suis pas encore stupide."

". Je sais, j'essaye juste de t'aider , mais si t'en veut pas, débrouille toi tout seul." Il quitta momentanément la salle de bain et revint avec une pile de vêtements fraîchement lavés. "Tient tes habits , je te les mets sur le lavabo . Si tu as besoin d'aide tu m'appelle, d'accord?"

Draco ne répondit rien, et commença à lentement enlever son haut de pyjama.

Harry quitta tranquillement la salle de bain, laissant la porte entrouverte.

En retournant dans le séjour, il écouta distraitement Ron, Remus, et Oliver qui entretenait une discussion animé sur le match de football. Il sourit légèrement et s'assit à côté d'Oliver, embrassant doucement sa joue. "Hey," dit-il en guise de salutation.

L'ex-Gryffondor se retourna et embrassa Harry à pleine bouche et sourit. "Hey chéri, d'après toi qu'elle est la meilleur équipe?"

«Aucune des deux, en faite je m'en fiche ,» murmura Harry en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu est arriver, amour?"

Oliver haussa les épaules et passa un bras autour de Harry, croisant les jambes. «Je suis ici que depuis quelques minutes, mais ces deux là y étaient déjà quand je suis arrivé."

"Manchester United est la meilleure équipe," dit Remus avec conviction depuis son siège tout en baillant.

Ron roula des yeux. "Ta dernière transformation doit t'avoir fatigué le cerveau. Seamus m'a parlé de West Ham et de la façon dont il parle, c'est les meilleurs."

Oliver regarda Harry et haussa les sourcils. «Pourquoi ne pas aller aider Hermione dans la cuisine?" Demanda tranquillement Olivier à Harry tout en souriants.

"Ce serait bien." L'adolescent au cheveux brun se leva rapidement et a traîné son petit ami loin de Ron et Remus.''Besoin d'aide, Mione?"

Hermione jeta les pommes de terre dans une grande casserole d'eau bouillante et dit: «Vous pouvez faire une salade. Tout le reste est presque terminé. Les côtelettes de porc sont au four."

Harry prit une tête de laitue et sourit quand il sentit Oliver se pressé contre son corps. «Tu m'as manqué», lui dit-il dans son cou, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry. «Quand je regardais ce stupide match je ne voulais qu'une chose, que tu sois là avec moi."

Harry commença à arracher les feuille du cœur de la laitue et a les mettre dans l'évier remplie d'eau ''Y'a de la vinaigrette? Ou il faut en faire?"

Hermione grogna et tira de l'huile d'un placard. "Est-ce que Malfoy va descendre manger avec nous?"

Harry tendit la laitue à Oliver et dit, "Je ne sais pas, je vais aller le voir. Termine ça."

Oliver gémit et commença à effeuiller la laitue à contrecœur.

* * *

Je voulez aussi vous dire merci pour vos reviews la suite est la et si Draco souffre c'est pas grave moi j'ai rien senti

bisous


	3. Je suis pas un bébé !

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : la fouine reprend du poil de la bête

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Ch. 3: Je ne suis pas un bébé!

Draco cligna des yeux, essayant en vain de dissiper l'obscurité. Il ferma rapidement le pantalon, enfila la chemise qu'Harry lui avait prêté . Il mît sa main droite sur le mur, en chuchotant le nombre de pas. "Huit, neuf, di-AIE, PUTAIN!" Il sentit son pied taper dans quelque chose de dur et il tomba en arrière sur ses fesses. Il pris son pied dans ses mains et le secoua lentement.

"Malfoy, est-ce que sa va? Qu'est-ce que ha-Merlin, tu saignes," s'exclama Harry et Draco sentit la présence du garçon s'agenouiller à côté de lui. "Enlève tes mains, j'ai un peu d'eau oxygéné pour nettoyer ça."

Draco obéit à contrecoeur, posant ses mains paume vers le haut sur ses genoux comme il le lui avait été demander, "Désolé, je voulais juste ... C'est très sanglant d'être aveugle."

Harry essuya délicatement le sang et enveloppa une petite gaze autour du doigt de pied où Draco s'était arraché un ongle. «Je suis désolé, mais tu l'aura pas volé Malfoy. Je ne veux pas paraître insensible, mais tu as besoin d'apprendre à accorder plus d'attention à ton environnement. Je ne serai pas toujour derrière toi pour vérifiais que tu aille bien quand on sera de retour à Poudlard ", dit-il doucement alors qu'il étudiait le visage inexpressif de Draco.

Le blond avait les yeux fermés; évidemment les garder ouvert ne lui été d'aucune utilité.

Harry se leva et se pencha, attrapant fermement la main de Draco et le tira sur ses pieds. «Viens dans la cuisine tu poura te laver les mains."

Draco garda une prise ferme sur la main d'Harry.

«Ne t'avise pas de me conduire dans un mur Potter, sinon je t'encastre dedans."

Harry eut un petit rire et dit: «Je ne vais pas t'entraîner dans un mur, mais ... eh bien, tes cheveux ..."

«Quoi! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Dit le, Potter!" Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et il passa frénétiquement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

«Arrête, tu vas te les arraché. Je vais le faire," dit Harry et il lissa rapidement les cheveux de Draco. "La voilà , beaucoup mieux. Tu as moins l'air d'un fou qui vient de s'échapper d'un asile."

Draco sourit et dirigea ses yeux à l'endroit d'où la voix d'Harry venait. Pour la première fois, Harry vit l'étendu des dommages sur les yeux de Draco. Les lentilles semblait normal à première vue, mais avec une inspection plus poussée, on pouvait voir de petits «x"dans le tissu cicatriciel argenté couvrant l'ensemble de son œil.

"C'est ce que je pensait toujours de toi quand je regarder tes cheveux," dit doucement Draco avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas boutonné sa chemise. "Attend, laisse moi attacher ça."

Il lâcha la main de Harry et tira sur sa chemise, fouillant momentanément les boutons avant de finalement souffler, "Merde, Potter aide moi , tu veux?"

Harry grogna et boutonna lentement la chemise de Draco, caressant accidentellement de ses doigts la peau pâle juste au-dessous de son nombril, provoquant un frisson chez Draco. "Désolé Malfoy, je ne voulais pas ..."

Draco secoua la tête. "Non, c'est pas grave. Alors ... Tu fréquente Oliver Wood? Tu est gay? Je l'aurai jamais deviné celle-là. Hey, il était pas gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison ? Vous avez combien d'écart "

Harry posa une main légère sur l'épaule de Draco et l'entraîna dans le couloir. "Il a quatre ans de plus que moi, mais il n'y en aura bientôt plus que trois. Mon anniversaire est dans quelques semaines. Le 31 Juillet."

"Ha, je suis plus vieux que toi! Le Mien était il y'a quelques semaines." Taquina Draco.

Harry renifla, dirigeant Draco vers le canapé. "Très bien, mais nous n'allons pas nous battre en ce moment. Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir ici en attendant que le repas sois servis ."

Draco baissa la tête avec résignation et croisa les jambes. "Très bien, mais qu'en est-il de mes mains? Rappelez-toi, elle sont plein de sang."

"Je vais aller chercher une serviette humide pour te les nettoyer. Ron est assis à côté de toi sur ta gauche et Remus est sur le sol à droite de tes jambes, tu n'est pas seul. Je revient tout de suite, ok? "

Draco hocha la tête et dit: «Bon, très bien."

Il ne pouvait déterminer le moment où Harry quitta la pièce et il se retrouva a serré si étroitement sa main, de gêne, qu'il pouvait sentir son pouls.

"Ça fait bizarre de te voir en rouge Malfoy," dit Ron, en lorgne la tenue kaki et rouge de Draco.

Draco baissa la tête, sentant ses cheveux basculé autour de son visage. Il grommela: «Je ne sais pas."

Il sourit à l'air frais a frappant son visage, signalant que Ron était passer devant lui. Il pouvait entendre ses grognements irrités s'amoidrire au fur et à mesure pour finalement disparaître dans la même direction que Potter un peu plus tôt.

"Alors Draco, comment avez-vous pour déjà vous faire saigner ? En moin de deux minute?" dit Remus d'une voix usée.

Draco toucha la tâchecollante dans sa main. "Je suis tombé sur quelque chose en revenant de la salle de bains de Potter. C'est effrayant que vous sachiez rien qu'à votre odorat a quel moment le sang c'est mis à couler."

"C'est la malédiction du loup-garou. Qu'est-ce que vous avez?"

"Il a taper dans le pied du lit et s'est arracher un ongle," dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce, prenant le siège à la droite du blond.

Harry prit la main gauche de Draco entre les siennes et essuya délicatement le sang à l'aide d'un chiffon humide.

"Ah, c'est donc le lit qui m'a attaqué," Grognia Draco en se laissant nettoyer. "C'est vraiment agréable, de se faire dorloter par son ennemi. Et fait ça bien, Potter. Je ne veux pas la moindre tâche sur ma peau."

"Il est de retour le Malfoy que nous connaissons et aimons tous», déclara Harry avec désinvolture puis soupira en lâchant les mains du Serpentard . "Là, plus de sang. Allons à la salle à manger car Hermione mettait la table quand je suis passé."

Le blond tendit une main à Harry , provoquant un sourire chez le Griffondor. Il se saisit donc de la main de Draco et le conduis dans la salle à manger, le guidant vers une chaise. Harry pris ensuite un siège à la gauche de l'adolescent Serpentard.

"Sommes-nous seul, Potter?"

Harry regarda autour de lui et sourit à la personne qui venait d'entrée . "Oui, mais Oliver vient d'entrer avec la salade."

"Ooh, quelqu'un est excité. Quoi, tu devient toute chose a chaque fois que tu vois ton petit ami? C'est mignon ou gerbant, je ne suis pas sûr," déclara Draco sans la moindre forme de méchanceté.

Le tintement de porcelaine sur la table en bois signala à Draco que Oliver avait posée le plat. La voix de l'ex-Gryffondor avait un faible accent écossais quand il parlait. "Hey Malfoy, j'ai entendu dire que tu squatté la chambre d'Harry. Tu as grandi depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, tu est beaucoup plus grand."

"Ouais, c'est ce qui arrive au jeune personne au fur et à mesure qu'elle vieillisse," dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique en tournant la tête en direction de la voix d'Oliver.

«Tais-toi Malfoy," siffla Harry en serrant les dents. Draco crut entendre de l'embarras dans la voix de l'autre garçon qui lui dit "T'est qu'un imbécile."

Draco ne ricana et dit: «Je te remercie."

"Ron, tu peux sortir les côtelettes de porc du four s'il te plaît," appela Hermione quelque part derrière eux, provoquant un sursaut de la part de Draco.

"Désolé Draco je ne voulait pas te faire peur," s'excusa t-elle en posant un bol de pomme de terre en face de lui.

Draco hocha simplement la tête, il sentit Hermione prendre le siège à côté de lui, à gauche, un doux parfum vint chatouiller son nez.

Draco etait occupée à essayer de deviner ce qu'Hermione venait d'apporté et à essayer de se souvenir exactement de la façon dont il était venu. Marchez tout droit de mon siège à dix pas nous avons rencontré un couloir. Faire vingt pas de là et tourner à droite. La porte est là ...

Il entendit un grincement de chaise indiquant que de nouvelles personnes c'était assises à table et tourna la tête vers Harry interrogateur.

"C'est juste Remus et Oliver. Ah, voici Ron,» murmura-t de la gauche de Draco.

Ron posa le plateau de côtelettes de porc et commence à servir ses convives. Harry réduit sans soucis des pommes de terre en purée dans l'assiette de Draco, et passa le bol à Hermione, se penchant sur le blond pour atteindre sa compatriote Gryffondor.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration de l'eau de cologne d'Harry, essayant de mémoriser son odeur, la trouvent réconfortante. Cependant , Harry revint à son siège. Draco essaya de bouger discritement pour être un peu plus près du Gryffondor. Il pensé qu'il avait réussi, mais il n'avait aucun moyen pour en être certain.

"Si tu en veux plus, Malfoy, les pommes de terre sont exactement en face de toi, les côtelettes de porc à ta droite, et la salade directement à gauche. D'accord?"

Draco hocha sèchement la tête et Harry poussa une fourchette dans la main du Serpentard

Harry a demandé, "Est-ce que tu veux que je te coupe ta viande?"

Draco plissa inutilement les yeux et siffla, «Non, je peux encore couper ma nouriture tout seul, Potter."

Il chercha son couteau sur le côté gauche de son assiette avant de sentir une main légèrement calleuse lui mettre le couteau dans sa paume. Il écarta sa main de celle d'Harry et grommela: «Je peux le faire."

Harry roula des yeux et remplis son verre et celui d'Ollivier, ainsi que celui de Draco avec le pichet d'eau glacée que Remus avait apporter en entrant.

"Alors vous êtes tous prêt pour retourner à l'école?"interrogea Remus en se coupant une tranche de pain blanc, qu'il avait aussi apporté de la cuisine.

Draco renifla et entendit un rire de côté de lui. Le blond poussa le morceau de côtelette de porc avec la pointe de son couteau, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Oh oui, je suis impatienté d'enfin y retournée. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà lu la plupart des livres attribués à notre cursus mais je ne peux pas attendre de les mettre réellement en pratique," répondit Hermione, son enthousiasme provoquant presque chez tous les autres étudiants à la table, y compris Draco, un profond soupir de lassitude.

Ron émit un gémissement presque inaudible en mélangean le contenu de son assiette, le cri strident des dents de sa fourchette sur la porcelaine donna des frissons à Draco.

Oliver sourit largement et dit: «Il est évident que Ron n'est pas heureux de retourné en cours.

"Ouais, et il n'est pas le seul," grommela Harry.

Draco scié sa côtelette de porc en silence sans se rendre compte qu'il le faisait avec le côté non tranchant de son couteau.

Oliver jeta un morceau de pain à Harry de l'autre côté de la table. L'adolescent au cheveux d'ébène fut pris au dépourvu, cependant, Grace a ses réflexe d'attrapeur il dévia le bout de pain faisant rebondir le bout de pain sur l'assiette de Draco.

Le Serpentard sursauta , l'argenterie tomba avec fracas dans son assiette.

Oliver couvrit sa bouche en signe de regret tandis que Ron ricanait doucement.

"Merlin Malfoy, je suis désolé", s'excusa Oliver à travers ses doigts à peu près au même moment, le visage de Ron se tourna au rouge de rire comprimé .

Draco trouva finalement le pain et l'enleva de son assiette avant tâtonner pou retrouver son argenterie et de saisir à nouveau des ustensiles. «Pas de problème», gronda-t-en recommençant son sciage frénétique.

Il avait aussi recommencé son mantra sur la directions de salle à manger une fois de plus dans sa tête.

Harry soupira et prit le couteau du blond. "C'est bon laisse moi faire," at-il offert.

Draco tenta de reprendre son couteau et déclara fermement: «je peux le faire."

"Cesse d'être aussi têtu," contra Harry en esquivant les tentative du Serpentard pour récupérer le couteau.

Draco passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux et dit d'une voix calme, "Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant!"

"Je ne te traite pas comme un enfant, j'essaye juste ..."

"Non, je sais ce que tu fait," murmura Draco en se levant, il se mît à marcher gracieusement, droit vers la porte, se souvenant avec précision de la façon de procéder. Dix pas, couloir, à vingt pas, la porte ... Tout le monde assis à la table le regardaient battre en retraite vers la chambre, ses doigts courant le long du mur.

Harry aller le suivre mais fut arrêter par Hermione. "Laisse lui du temps pour s'habituer ."

Oliver envoyé à Harry un regard inquiet et dit: "Pour moi, il s'agit d'un idiot ingra -. Ont cherchez tout simplement à l'aider"

"Ouais, mais il m'a dit de ne pas avoir pitié de lui. Je suppose que j'ai juste besoin de me rappeler que c'est Malefoy," Harry soupira alors qu'il regagner son siège.

Ron renifla et cracha, «Personnellement, je trouve ça plutôt difficile d'oublier que c'est Malfoy. C'est un âne, qui ne changera jamais."

Remus posa son menton dans la paume de sa main et soupira avant de déclarer: «Je ne dirai pas sa à votre place vous ne le connaissait pas;.. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a vécu Vous pourriez être surpris de voir comment une expérience telle que la perte de la vue peut changer une personne. "

Hermione hocha la tête en accord et pris une petite bouchée de ses pommes de terre. "Peut-être que tu devrait aller le voir, Harry."

Harry fit un signe de tête à Hermione, et suivit la route que Draco avait mémorisé et pris quelques instants avant.

* * *

ouf! il était plus long celui la

au faite moi non plus j'aime pas Ollivier en plus il gaspille de la nouriture

à la prochaine


	4. Que diable t'ai-je jeter dessus ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

Note : Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tarder à mettre la suite mais j'était en vacance ( je n'ai qu´une chose a dire pour ma défense viva Italia) bon plus sérieusement de la vaisselle, l'histoire de Poudlard et un lit

ENJOY !

* * *

Ch. 4: que diable t'ai-je jeter dessus ?

"Tu ferais mieux de surveiller Harry, Olivier, avant qu'il aille voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs », déclara Ron en plaisantant avant de faire entrer la moitié d'une côtelette de porc dans sa bouche, une quantité de bave coula désagréablement sur ses lèvres.

Oliver grogna et croisa les jambes en regardant les fesses de son petit ami qui quittait la pièce avant de dire, "je ne suis pas trop inquiet."

Remus sourit doucement et se leva, ramassant son assiette presque vide dans le processus.

«Tu as fini Hermione?" Interrogea t'il , elle lui tendit son plat avec un petit sourir de remerciement. Il fit ensuite le tour de la table pour récupérer celle que Harry et Draco avait abandonnés.

Oliver sauta sur ses pieds avec un empressement non dissimulé et dit: «Attend, je vais t'aider Remus. Donne-moi ton assiette, Ron." Ron remis son assiette à contrecœur alors qu'Oliver commencais a empiler les plats du dîner.

Il suivi le loup-garou jusqu'à la cuisine, titubant légèrement sous le poids de sa charge.

Le brun d'une vingtaine d'année déposa sa charge dans levier. Remus avait commencé à faire la vaisselle il se plaça donc à côté de lui pour essuyer les plats déjà laver.

Personne ne disait mot le silence s'était installer et Oliver se racla la gorge dans une tentative de briser le silence plutôt mal à l'aise. Il demanda finalement, " Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment, Remus?" dans une faible tentative de conversation civilisée.

Remus astiqua une autre assiette avec l'éponge et secoua la tête. "Non, je n'ai juste pas rencontré la bonne personne. Lorsque on est un loup-garou, on dispose d'un ensemble de compagnon très restreint à un moment de notre vie des l'instant ou l'on est mordu . Je ne pourrait trouver le mien qu'au moment où il sera en mesure de me rendre heureux et complet. La réciproque est bien sur de mises "

Oliver pris l'assiette des mains de Remus la passa brièvement sous le jet d'eau avant de la sécher avec une serviette sèche. "Je souhaiterait que ce soit aussi facile dans la vie d'une personne normal. Je souhaiterais rencontrer quelqu'un et savoir tout de suite si je vais passé le reste de ma vis avec cette personne où non."

Remus haussa les épaules et dit: «Oui, mais j'avoue que je commence à m'inquiéter. J'ai près de quarante et il n'y a toujours pas trace de mon compagnon. Je me suis résigné à une vie de solitude."

Oliver secoua la tête. "Il y aura quelqu'un, Remy. Tu es mature, compréhensif, et ça ne me dérange pas de le dire, tu est très sexy. As-tu déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui aurait pu être ta moitié?"

Remus arrêta l'arrivée d'eau et sourit, perdu dans sa mémoire. "Un, un seul. Je pensais qu'il allait être le seul, mais ..."

Oliver baissa les yeux et hocha la tête avec raideur, regroupant les plats maintenant propres et sec pour les ranger dans leur placard respectifs. "Je comprends que c'est difficile de perdre quelqu'un, mais n'abandonnepas. Tu trouvera la bonne personne. Tu mérite d'être heureux."

Remus s'approcha et posa une main légère sur l'épaule de l'homme un peu plus grand que lui, souriant d'un air las. "Pas étonnant que Harry sois amoureux de toi , tu sait exactement quoi dire pour faire qu'un homme se sente désiré."

Oliver sourit malicieusement et haussa les épaules. «J'essaie," déclara t'il puis donna un petit baiser sur le front du loup-garou. «A ton avis, je dois aller vérifier que tous se passe bien pour Harry?"

Remus laissa retomber sa main et fit une grimace. "Je ne pense pas, laisse le gérer, il y arrivera."

Oliver soupira et se dirigea résolument vers le salon. "J'espère qu'il le peut, Remy."

Remus se contenta de sourire et suivi Oliver.

* * *

«Ouvre la porte Malefoy," appella Harry en colère de l'autre côté de la porte en secouant la poignée de sa chambre.  
"Dépêche toi."

"Malfoy ...» dit doucement Harry en frappant calmement à la porte, essayant une approche différente.

Il entendis un bruit sourd et un reniflement dédaigneux provenant de l'intérieur de la salle peu après une voix gronda: "Va-Potter, je ne veux vraiment pas te parler."

«Tu n'a pas le choix." Harry tourna la poignée dans le sens inverse, un truc qu'il a trouvé quand il s'était enfermé accidentellement une fois, et la porte s'ouvrit. Le Gryffondor poussa la porte ouverte pour révéler le blond étendu sur le lit, un épais livre posé sur ses genoux et de discrète larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Tu n'a pas le choix, tu reste avec moi," dit Harry d'un ton un peu plus doux.

Draco jeta le livre à travers la pièce et il a atterri à environ un mètre de l'endroit où Harry se tenait.

Draco grogna et dit: «Je ne veux pas rester avec toi. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici c'est a cause de ton envie irrépressible de sauver tous le monde."

«Où diable serait tu aller ! Tous tes amis sont des mangemort junior, tes parent t'on déshérité . Avouons-le, Malfoy, tu serait rester exactement là où je t'ai trouvé.

Draco se redressa, clignant farouchement des yeux, il cracha, «Ça aurait toujours été mieux que d'avoir à venir ici et que tu devienne soudainement gentil avec moi . Je ne veux pas de toi comme ami, Potter. Je ne veulent pas que les gens me prennent en pitié. je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que se soit pour moi. Comme tu l'a si bien dit, tu ne sera pas derrière moi a chaque seconde pour répondre à mes besoin. je dois être en mesure de prendre soin de moi, sinon Je suis foutu. Putain Potter, comment pourrait ne serait-ce que m'aider à apprendre le braille? Tu ne sait même pas lire le braille! "

Harry s'assit près de Draco, à en juger par la pression sur le matelas. "Comment sait-tu ce qu'est le braille?"

Draco haussa les épaules et dit: «Mon père a recueilli beaucoup de choses, y compris des livres moldus écrits en braille. Je connaît quelque petite chose sur les moldues. Potter, tu n'a pas répondu à la question. Je veux savoir."

Harry se mordit la lèvre et dit finalement, "je vais apprendre, comme toi. Sa sera intéressant, je t'assure. Tu ne peut pas tout faire toi-même, peu importe ce que tu dit. S'il te plaît laisse moi t'aider , c'est tout ce que je veux. "

Draco ferma finalement les yeux et essuya ses larmes aussi discrètement que possible pour une personne ayant perdu la vue. "Tant que tu ne me prend pas en pitié ."

Harry sourit légèrement et dit: «Crois-moi Malfoy, je trouve qu'il est très, très difficile de te plaindre."

"Bon. Maintenant, dit moi que diable t'ai-je jeter dessus ?" Demanda Draco en se rapprochant d'Harry, se délectant de la chaleur des draps qui dégageait un parfum désormais familier.

«Un très grand livre," répondit Harry, "probablement L'Histoire de Poudlard »depuis qu'Hermione l'a lût elle en a toujours une copie avec elle." Il s'allongea et bailla bruyamment.

Draco passa un main sur son visage et s'étendit a son tour. "Tu sait, je ne l'ai jamais lût .Je suppose que Granger l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois."

Harry rit et hocha la tête, se rappelant trop tard que Draco ne pouvait pas le voir. "Ouais, elle nous a toujours réprimander Ron et moi de ne jamais l'avoir ne serai ce que feuilletais. Vu l'épaisseur du livre, ça nous motive pas vraiment."

Draco tourna la tête vers la voix de Harry et ouvrit inutilement les yeux. «Je souhaiterai pouvoir voir ton visage. J'imagine que se serait extrêmement choquant de voir la lueur de haine dans tes yeux s'amoidrire."

"Maintenant, que tu le dit. Tu n'a pas encore fait un seul ricanement breveté Malfoy. J'ai remarqué que tu as même fait quelque sourire depuis que tu est ici. C'est assez effrayant."

Draco sourit et roula sur le côté droit, face au Gryffondor. «Les gens me disent que je suis encore plus beau quand je souris."

Harry se redressa brusquement, provoquant un gognement de mécontentement de la part du blond à cause du mouvement brusque. Un presque inaudible, "C'est vrai," échappa des lèvres de Harry puis il changea complètement de sujet.

«Je pensais aller au Chemin de Traverse demain Tu veux venir avec moi, nous pourrions prendre un livre d'instruction à la lecture en braille;.?. Peut-être acheter quelques vêtements pour toi .Tu vas avoir besoin d'uniformes pour la prochaine rentrée .

Le sourire du Serpentard vacillait légèrement et il balbutia: «Je ... je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas d'argent."

Harry se leva lentement, le sommier craque légèrement . "Ne t'inquiéte pas pour l'argent. Nous allons faire du shopping ensemble demain. A quelle heure tu te réveille habituellement?"

Draco haussa les épaules et posa un bras sur sa poitrine. "au environ de six heure mais je vais probablement dormir plus."

La mâchoire de Harry tomba. "Six heure? Du matin? même pas en rêve! Je me lève vers dix heure, nous irons ensuite."

Harry remarqua que Draco roula des yeux avec dégoût comme avant.

"Potter, c'est ta chambre, non?"

Harry se gratta le cou et bailla. "Oui, pourquoi?"

"Eh bien ... pourquoi je ne vais pas dans une autre pièce pour que tu puisse récupérer ton lit?" Il tapota le matelas autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un oreiller qu'il sorti de sous la couette.

Harry se leva et commença à tirer au hasard les vêtements de nuit de ses tiroir, les jetant sur le lit. "Non, tu as déjà pris tes marques dans cette chambre. De plus, le lit est plus confortable que dans les autre pièce . Reste ici."

«Je ne veux pas empièté sur ton espace personnel je me contenterais d'un lit inconfortable. Je part."

Harry roula des yeux en vain et dit: «Je ne vais pas te faire partir juste pour que je puisse avoir le lit."

Draco se tut un instant, essayant de penser à une solution. "Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Cela ne me dérange pas de partager un lit avec toi tant que tu reste de ton côté."

Harry renifla. ´´Tu est sûr que sa te dérange pas? j'ai mis un pyjama pour toi sur le lit?. Je serai bientôt de retour, je vais juste dire au revoir à Olivier ."

"Ooh ... Ollie doit partir? Je comptais faire de la place pour lui dans le lit."

Harry jeta une paire de chaussettes roulées sur la tête du blond et se mit à rire. "Malfoy, Oui, il doit partir. Maintenant change de vêtements."

Draco se mît donc à chercher ses habit en tâtonnant et après quelque seconde de recherche il mis la main sur son pyjamas.

"Hey Potter, le pyjamas est de quelle couleur?"

Harry ricana dans sa barbe inexistante et secoua la tête. «Il est de couleur noire. Ils n'y a pas d'or ou d'écarlate, de sorte que tu puisse dormir tranquillement.

Draco hocha la tête avec raideur, signe de reconnaissance, et se mit à déboutonner soigneusement sa chemise .

* * *

voila la suite

celui ou celle qui trouve qui été le compagnon de Remus gagne un carambar

alors je voulais donner raison a AnSirg effectivement je n'ai pas de beta donc si quelqu'un se propose je ne dirai pas non.

sinon le commentaire de Melusine Oriki ma bien fait rire : es que les escalier qui bougent son dangereux pour les aveugles ? je te laisse jugé par toi même.

merci pour vos reviews à la prochaine


	5. Si je tombe, c'est la faute de Voldemort

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : bonne chance a celle comme moi qui viennent de reprendre les cours. Courage ! je vais rien dire sinon vous saurez déjà tous ce qui ce passe dans le chapitre. Il est très court

**ENJOY**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Si je tombe, c'est que Voldemort ma poussé

Harry retourna dans le couloir après s'être assuré que Draco allait bien. Il entendit des éclats de voix provenant de la chambre de Ron et Hermione qui étaient sûrement en train de se quereller pour une quelconque chose sans importance.

Après être passé devant la chambre du couple et quelques pièces vides, il commença à descendre les escaliers vers le hall d'entrée, où il entendit la voix chaude de Remus parler à Olivier de manière décontractée.

« Ah, vous vous êtes trouvés tous les deux vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun ? » Questionna joyeusement Harry en bondissant sur son petit ami pour lui donner un léger baiser sur la joue.

« Je suppose que oui », déclara Olivier en souriant doucement.

« Je te l'avais dit », répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène d'un ton prosaïque en croisant les bras.

« Ai-je raison de supposer que la situation avec M. Malfoy a été rétablie ? » Dit Remus, un air véritablement préoccupé sur le visage.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Excellent. Eh bien, les garçons je vais vous laisser faire vos adieux. Bonsoir, Olivier. Bonsoir, Harry. »

« Nuit Remus, » répondirent-ils d'une même voix à Remus.

Après être sorti de la maison, une fois sur le perron, Olivier laissa échapper un profond soupir, attirant l'attention d'Harry.

« Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose, et c'est plutôt difficile. »

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et dit: « Tu peux tout me dire. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Olivier se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et dit: « Je pars pour un certain temps. Tu vois, j'ai été recruté pour devenir joueur mondial et la formation commence demain en Amérique. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais ... »

« Combien de temps? »

Olivier baissa la tête et dit: « Un an, peut-être plus. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. « Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu me quittes? »

Olivier prit rapidement les mains d'Harry dans les siennes et dit: « Non, non bien sûr que non. Je vais ... » Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. « Je ne sais pas. Tu dois rester ici et finir ton cursus scolaire, et je ne peux pas refuser cette offre. Nous pouvons peut-être essayer une relation à longue distance pendant un certain temps. »

Harry renifla retenant ses larmes une fois le discours d'Olivier terminé, « Il faudra beaucoup de travail, mais je suis prêt. Je peux transplaner tous les week-ends pour te voir. Je ne veux pas renoncer à nous si facilement. Je t'aime bien. »

« Tu m'aimes bien », répéta Harry une larme glissa sur sa joue. « Tu m'aimes bien? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement? Tu aime être avec moi? Réponds-moi ! »

« Harry ... » dit Olivier d'un ton défait pendant qu'Harry dégageait ses mains des siennes.

«Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas? Tu restes avec moi, mais il n'y a pas d'amour. Tu viens, tu pars ... je suis juste un jouet pour toi. Je suis Harry Potter, ton copain ... le copain-qui-à-survécu », termina-t-il avec un rire sarcastique.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça et tu le sais! Tout est de la faute de Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est-ce pas? » Olivier passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux et gronda, « Chaque mauvaise chose qui arrive a été causée par cet enculé! »

Harry roula des yeux. « Oui. Lorsque Hedwige est morte c'était de la faute de Voldemort! Lorsque je cogne mon orteil Voldemort doit m'avoir poussé d'une quelconque façon! Lorsque mon copain est appelé à aller en Amérique, c'est de la faute de ce PUTAIN DE VOLDEMORT! »

« Calme-toi ... »

Harry tapa du pied comme un enfant, ne se souciant pas ce que son aînée en penserait. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça ! Tu sais quoi, mais vas-y. Vas en Amérique et joues dans ton équipe de Quidditch. Amuses-toi. Niques des millions de gens, je m'en fous. »

« Harry s'il te plaît ... »

Harry s'essuya furieusement les joues et secoua la tête.

« Pars, maintenant. »

Olivier se mordit la lèvre inférieure et chuchota: « Je ne vais pas baiser des millions de personnes, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça."

« Franchement, je me moque de ce que tu feras » dit froidement Harry, et il tourna les talons, claquant la porte derrière lui, en rentrant au square Grimmaurd.

« Tout s'est bien passé? » Fit la voix de Remus depuis la cage d'escalier alors qu'Harry essayait en vain d'endiguer le flot de ses larmes.

« Non » dit faiblement Harry en sentant les bras de Remus s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi »

Harry renifla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme plus âgé.

* * *

« Alors tu as eu un bon roulage de pelle avec Dubois, Potter? »

« Non »

« Merde. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Malfoy. »

« ... Très bien. »

« Allons dormir. »

« Très bien Potter, mais tu gardes au moins ton sous vêtement sur toi. »

« Bonne nuit, Draco. »

« Idem, Potter. »

* * *

C'EST LA FETE CE SOIR

plus sérieusement je voulait remercier ma beta AnSirg

et il y a une chose plutôt dur à retranscrire c'est que Olivier like harry mais ne dit pas love pour la petite histoire

alors pour le remus/olivier c'est mort et le carambar est toujours en jeu

et si vous vous demander si olivier est un salop la réponse est oui (de toute façon j'aime pas trop ce personnage)

bisous et n'oublier pas la petite reviews sa fait toujours plaisir


	6. Penses-tu être en sécurité?

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : du sang, des larmes et des chausette

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Ch. 6: Penses-tu être en sécurité?

Ténèbres. Dans toutes les directions l'obscurité absolue et la plus totale entourait le blond étendu sur le sol. Comme s'il pouvait voir quoi que ce soit de toute façon. La peur coulait dans ses veines et un lourd frisson secoua sa colonne vertébrale.

Les larmes avaient commencé à tomber de ses yeux inutiles. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un autour de lui, sa respiration régulière parvenant à ses oreilles. Il n'osait pas parler, encore moins bouger si ce n'est son constant frisson.

Il allait lui faire du mal il en était certain. Il ressentait cette présence plus que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer être en mesure de le faire, de sentir cette personne lui tournant autour, sans être capable de la voir. De plus, ses larmes salées brûlaient les blessures encore tendres de ses yeux.

« Tu penses que tu es en sécurité? Tu penses que rester avec Potter va te protéger? » Siffla la voix près de son oreille, provoquant la chair de poule au blond.

Il resta silencieux, entendant le doux bruissement du manteau de l'étranger alors qu'il continuait son chemin autour de lui.

« Tu pensais que je n'allais pas revenir après? Je t'aurais, Draco. Ta cécité est une simple punition jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à la raison. »

Le dernier mot résonna légèrement et Draco frissonna.

« Et si tu ne voulais toujours pas te joindre à nous, » siffla la voix, Draco détectant soudain la présence à côté de lui, « Tu mourras. Tu mourras seul, inutile et brisé. Dois-je me faire comprendre? »

Draco sentit soudain le froid d'une lame contre sa gorge, et une houle de son propre sang s'échapper de son cou.

« Tu te joindras à nous. »

* * *

« Malfoy! »

Draco se réveilla, ou du moins il pensait qu'il l'avait fait. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr, il ne pouvait pour l'instant pas faire la différence entre la réalité et le monde du rêve.

« Malfoy, réveilles-toi! »

La voix familière retentit à nouveau, assurant Draco qu'il était, en effet, éveillé. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur ses joues et son cou. Il estima également qu'une main ne lui appartenant pas était en train de le secouer.

« Draco, s'il te plaît réveilles toi, tu saignes. »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent enfin, les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux. Il porta une main à sa gorge et de là, sentit la texture collante du sang sur ses doigts.  
« Il m'égorge Harry, aides-moi», sanglotait-il en bredouillant, s'étant relevé dans une position assise et en saisissant sa gorge.

Harry dans un réflexe se saisit de sa baguette et siffla, « Merde, je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette, Voldemort sera en mesure de déterminer ma position, même s'il ne pourra pas me trouver. » Il réfléchit brièvement et dit: « Allez, je suis sûr que j'ai des bandages moldus quelque part dans ma salle de bain. »

Il enleva donc une des mains de Malfoy qui était toujours sur son cou, il la garda dans sa main et lui dit: « Suis-moi. »

Draco hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes sans fin, étalant son propre sang sur ses joues. Il permit au Gryffondor de le conduire dans la salle d'eau, le mélange de larmes et de sang dans ses yeux le faisait atrocement souffrir.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Malfoy? Était-ce ... Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar? » Interrogea-t-il doucement en essuyant délicatement le sang maculant les mains et le cou de Draco.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, essayant de calmer son cœur battant la chamade en vain. « Il m'a menacé. Il a dit qu'il me tuerait si je ne le rejoignais pas. Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Harry rinça le tissu teinté de rouge et dit: « Qui ? Ton père ? »

Draco secoua la tête et murmura: « Non, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon père a dû lui dire que je n'adhérais pas à ses idéaux ;... Il disait qu'il viendrait me chercher, il sait avec qui je suis, je ne peux pas rester ici"

Harry fouilla la petite armoire à pharmacie pour finalement trouver une compresse et du ruban adhésif avant de rassembler le peu qu'il avait, et de revenir vers le serpentard bouleversé.

« Nous allons retourner à l'école ce mois-ci et le lieu où nous sommes est introuvable, sauf si je leur dis où il est », déclara Harry avec raison. « Et tu peux être sûr que je ne révèlerai pas l'emplacement de l'endroit où je vis à Voldemort dans un avenir proche. »

Draco cligna des yeux un peu surpris quand il sentit Harry pressé une compresse humidifiée de pommade sur son cou. « Admettons que cet endroit soit sûr, mais qu'en est-il de Poudlard? Je serai dans un dortoir plein de disciples du Seigneur des ténèbres. À peine aurai-je le temps de faire un pas dans ma salle commune que je serais mort. » Il s'arrêta, se frotta doucement les yeux. « Je ne serai pas en sécurité. Le seul endroit que je n'ai jamais considéré comme mon refuge sera ma chute. »

Harry après avoir tout essuyé se saisit à nouveau de la main du blond, le ramenant dans la chambre. Il dirigea Draco vers un fauteuil rembourré en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait s'assoir.

« Je vais te dire, » dit Harry, alors que Draco s'installait la peur se lisant encore de façon évidente: « Je vais en parler à Dumbledore avant la rentrée pour voir si je peux t'obtenir ta propre chambre ou trouver une autre solution. C'est probablement une bonne idée de ... »

« Pourquoi? »  
Harry poussa des petits grognements dans sa barbe inexistante tout en évitant la question du serpentard. « Pour toi, je pense que demain tu ferais mieux de ne pas venir aux Chemin de Traverse. Voldemort pourrait avoir des Mangemorts à ta recherche. Je t'aiderai à faire une liste et j'irai chercher tes affaires. »

Draco remonta ses jambes sur la chaise et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il nota distraitement que le pantalon de pyjama qu'Harry lui avait prêté été devenu humide à l'endroit où son visage reposait.

« D'accord, je suppose. Je veux que Lupin reste avec moi, si tout va bien. Il ... Je n'ai pas vraiment ... » le blond fit une pause, essayant de penser à la bonne formulation. « Est-ce qu'il m'en veut pour ce que j'ai pu dire sur lui par le passé ? A-t-il la moindre raison de se faufiler derrière moi et de me tuer. »

Harry jeta une couette sur le matelas nu et en tira une autre dessous le lit. « Pour la petite histoire, ni Ron, ni Hermione ne veulent se faufiler derrière toi et te tuer. »

« Et toi? »

Harry fit une pause après avoir lancé deux oreillers sur le lit. « Qu... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Si tu avais la chance de pouvoir m'achever le ferais-tu? »

Harry se dirigea vers Draco et posa une main légère sur sa joue. « Bien sûr que non. En toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas sûr que je serais capable de tuer Voldemort. Je n'ai pas bien compris le raisonnement. Je sais qu'il a tué mes parents, mais je ne vois pas comment le tuer fera une différence. Ça ne ramènera pas mes parents. Donc, à quoi bon tuer? Dans quel but? »

Draco se raidit quand il sentit le pouce d'Harry glisser doucement sur sa joue.

« Allez, on devrait retourner dormir. »

« Non Harry, je ne veux pas ... »

Harry guida le blond sur le lit et dit: « Je vais te donner une potion les deux prochaines nuits, mais après un moment, ça ne fonctionne plus. Crois-moi, je sais quelque chose. »

Draco se coucha avec appréhension et soupira. « Je ne veux pas de potion. Mais ... »

Harry se coucha à côté de lui et ferma les yeux. « Ouais? »

L'aveugle tourna la tête sur le côté. « Cela peut sembler bizarre, mais ... »

« Crache le morceau, Malfoy. »

Draco hésita. « Je ... je, d'habitude je ne veux pas quelque chose comme ça, mais ... »

Harry sourit et dit: « Ouais? »  
Draco fronça les sourcils et dit: « Je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs ou quoi que ce soit ... »

«Il y a toujours place à l'amélioration. »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent.

« Harry ... »

« Désolé, continue. »

Draco se mordit les lèvres et murmura: « Tu veux bien m'enlacer? Tu sais ... je ne sais pas ...pour... me sentir en sécurité, je suppose. »

Harry sourit et dit: « Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Draco essaya de cacher son soupir de soulagement et dit: « D'accord. »

Le Gryffondor passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco, et avec l'autre caressa les cheveux doux du blond à la base de son cou. Draco prit une profonde inspiration, l'odeur des vêtements d'Harry était en quelque sorte plus concrète, plus réelle. Il pouvait sentir le sommeil revenir presque instantanément.

« Bonne nuit, Draco. »

Le blond nicha sa tête dans la poitrine de Harry et soupira, « Nuit, Potter. »

* * *

alors avant que vous de me sauter dessus non personne n'a égorgé personne c'est juste cauchemar, sinon j'en connais un qui serait déjà mort.

sinon pour le concours carambar nous avons une gagnante ( oui une seule, c'est la crise ) : mademoiselle brigitte26 et oui pour savoir qui était l'ex compagnon de Remus la bonne réponse est sirius qui est malheureusement décédé mais bon si j'ai compris tu ne veut pas de mon carambar tans pis Je le mangerais pour toi.

et merci à ma bêta qui n'est pas doué pour joué au devinette :p

a la prochaine


	7. Pourquoi était-il à moitié nu ?

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : serviette , Polo et une brosse à cheveux

**BON DRARRY !**

* * *

Ch. 7: Pourquoi était-il à moitié nu quand je suis arrivé?

Harry se réveilla lentement, ses yeux ensommeillés s'ouvrirent pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait seul dans son lit. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans sa chambre et trouva Draco perché sur la chaise où Harry l'avait fait assoir dans la nuit après son cauchemar.

« Potter, tu es réveillé? » Murmura le blond, en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Harry se tourna sur le côté droit de sorte à faire face à Draco et bailla. « Comment tu sais? »

Draco bascula sa tête vers l'arrière et ferma les yeux. «Ta respiration a changé. Elle est plus rapide.»

«Oh.»

Harry à contrecœur sortit du lit et fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour trouver des vêtements. «Tu sais,» commença Harry en réunissant deux ensembles de vêtements, «Je pense que je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui au lieu d'aller au chemin de Traverse avec Ron et Hermione. Il y a un assez grand jardin ici et ...»

Draco sourit légèrement et dit: «Quoi?»

«Eh bien, Dumbledore m'a informé d'un moyen de sortir de la maison sans que personne ne le sache.»

Harry se dirigea vers Draco. Il posa les vêtements sur les genoux de Draco. «Qu'est que tu en dis?»

«Se serait bien. Granger et Weasley ne t'en voudrons pas de les délaisser. Et es-tu sûr d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour tout cela?»

Harry soupira et dit, «J'ai beaucoup d'argent. J'ai hérité d'assez d'argent pour plus d'une vie. Maintenant, tu veux essayer d'aller dans la salle de bain par toi-même?»

«Couleurs?»

Harry haussa un sourcil et dit: «Pardon?»

«De quelles couleurs sont mes vêtements?»

«Un polo émeraude et un jean.»

Draco fronça le nez tout en palpant les vêtements puis finalement dit, « Approuvé.»

Harry renifla. «Alors maintenant, tu vas statuer sur toutes les tenues que je te donne?»  
Draco hocha la tête, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage. «Exactement. Ça me ferait bizarre de savoir que je porte du rouge. Si je dois porter tes vêtements, au moins j'aimerais essayer de ressembler à quelque chose. Est-ce le polo que tu as eu pour Noël l'année dernière?»

Harry s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco. «Oui ... depuis quand tu remarques mes vêtements?»

Draco se leva, essayant de se rappeler le chemin de la salle de bain sans se heurter à quoi que ce soit. Il dit alors: «Tu t'habilles en général comme un vagabond. Lorsque tu reçois un article neuf et à ta taille, ça relève du miracle. De plus, j'ai bien aimé la couleur.»

Harry eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. «Hé bien merci, je suppose.»

«Pas de problème,» répliqua Draco en pleine ascension pour son voyage jusqu'à la salle de bain, en faisant attention aux toilettes, ses doigts passant sur le mur.

Harry suivait Draco à peu de distance pour s'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.

Après que Draco ait fait en toute sécurité une nouvelle cartographie de la salle de bain, Harry commença à faire couler l'eau pour lui, «Dépêches-toi et nous pourrons aller déjeuner dans un endroit sympa.»

«Ne me précipite pas Potter. Je serais prêt quand je serais prêt.»

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la salle d'eau.

Harry était complètement prêt, après être allé dans une autre salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et se brosser les dents, au moment où il entendit Draco éteindre l'arrivée d'eau. Il tirait sur le polo de matière légère quand il entendit Draco l'appeler, «Potter? Tu es là?»

Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain et passa la tête par la porte pour vérifier les progrès du serpentard.

Draco marmonnait, à moitié nu et les cheveux dégoulinant.

«Pourquoi ai-je dû laisser tomber cette putain de brosse à cheveux? Merde. Merde. Merde.» Après chaque juron il frappa le sol de son poing. «Pourquoi bordel, mais qu'est que fiche Potter?»

Il grogna, poussa ses cheveux de devant son visage, et cria «Potter! Ramènes-toi ICI! AIDE-MOI!»

Harry passa par la porte ouverte pour rejoindre l'aveugle, regarda un instant les mains de Draco glissant sur le carrelage à la recherche de la brosse à cheveux rebelle.

Il se baissa pour aider Draco quand il remarqua les larmes de frustrations qui coulaient sur le visage de Draco.

Harry ramassa la brosse pour la mettre dans la main de Draco. «Voici la brosse. Tout va bien?» Il posa ensuite une main légère, presque hésitante sur la jambe du blond.  
Draco se ramassa en boule et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. «Je ne peux pas le faire, Harry. Je déteste la façon dont je suis toujours en train de pleurer, putain, je déteste la façon dont je ne peux pas être indépendant, je ne peux pas ...»

Harry posa son autre main sur le dos de Draco et frotta doucement. «Je suis ici pour t'aider Malfoy.»

Draco fit un bruit misérable, mais ses larmes semblaient s'être arrêtées. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un certain temps avant que Draco ne parle de nouveau.

«Pourquoi dois-je payer pour une putain de Marque des Ténèbres? Que je n'ai même pas, que je ne veux même pas ...»

La main faisant des mouvements circulaire dans son dos s'arrêta soudainement. «Tu ... tu ne te tournais pas vers le mauvais côté, alors? Alors ... tu es de notre côté?»

Comme si quelqu'un avait giflé le blond, il se leva prestement, en chuchotant, «Je le savais. C'est tout ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas?»

«Que veux-tu dire?» Demanda Harry perdu.

Draco se déplaça loin d'Harry vers l'endroit où il pensait que se situer la baignoire.

«Tu m'as sauvé juste pour savoir si j'étais de votre côté, pour pouvoir par la suite m'utiliser. Ecoute Potter, tu ferais bien de juste ... laisse-moi tranquille. S'il te plaît.»

Son ton était clairement suppliant, il essuya les larmes restantes au coin des ses yeux.

«Je ne veux pas,» répondit Harry, «tu es ...»

«Alors dans ta tête je suis sous ta responsabilité? Crois-moi Potter, ce n'est pas le cas. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici c'est parce que Dumbledore t'a probablement dit de me recueillir. Je suis fatigué de ne pas pouvoir faire mes propre choix pour les choses me concernant. Mon pé... », il s'arrêta, le fantôme d'un ricanement apparaissant sur son visage. «Lucius a fait en sorte que je ne pourrais plus jamais être moi-même.»

Quelque chose flottait dans son esprit, quelque chose que quelqu'un lui avait dit à propos de sa peine, mais il s'éclipsa de sa conscience avant qu'il n'ait pu pleinement en saisir le sens.

Harry se rapprocha de lui en chuchotant, «Je suis désolé Draco, vraiment je suis désolé. Je sais que tu n'es pas sous ma responsabilité, je viens de ... »

Harry fit une pause, baissant la tête. «Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis habitué à porter secours. Je ... je veux juste aider. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, c'est toi qui vois. Je sais que tu pourrais très bien le faire tout seul, tu es fort et intelligent. »

«Tu es sûr Potter ?,» dit Draco d'un ton sombre, «Je ne suis pas fort, je suis en train de m'effondrer, je ne peux pas le faire par moi-même,... Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mon propre chef, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te laisser m'aider. »  
Il y eu un silence des deux côtés et Draco déclara finalement, «Juste ... laisse-moi essayer. Gardons ça comme ça. Lorsque j'aurai besoin de ton aide, je te le ferais savoir, ok? Tu m'aideras aussi à me déplacer jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une canne ou quelque chose dans le genre ».

Harry hocha la tête avant de se souvenir que l'adolescent lui faisant face était aveugle.

«D'accord Malfoy.»

Draco sourit de soulagement et se leva, sa main gauche tenant sa serviette et il posa sa droite sur l'épaule de Harry.

«Maintenant, aide-moi à revenir dans la chambre pour que je puisse m'habiller.»

Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Draco et se saisi des vêtements qu'il avait déposé sur le sol.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Harry, le blond pris ses vêtements des mains du brun. «Allez, vas répondre», dit-il doucement en dépliant le jean, tirant sur une jambe à la fois.

Draco sursauta légèrement quand il entendit la voix forte de Ron. «Nous y allons Harry. Tu es prêt?»

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il déplia ensuite son haut, passant ses doigts autour du cou de la chemise pour déterminer la bonne façon de le mettre.

«J'ai décidé de rester avec Draco. Remus a pris mes mesures pour mes robes, dites à Mme Malkin de doubler la commande. Ne dites à personne pourquoi, d'accord?»

Draco se leva, enfilant le polo nervuré et doux, ainsi que son jean bien usé. «Les chaussettes, Potter?»

«Sur le lit à ta gauche. Juste à côté de toi.»

Ron grogna légèrement tandis que Draco venait de mettre la main sur ses chaussettes avec un minimum de difficulté.

«Tu ... Tu restes avec lui? Pourquoi? Nous ... nous sommes toujours allés au chemin de Traverse ensemble,» exposa Ron.

Harry croisa les bras et dit: «Eh bien, car il est hors de question pour Draco d'aller faire ses courses, c'est trop dangereux pour lui, j'allais rester ici et l'aider à apprendre à mieux se mouvoir dans l'obscurité. Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de votre permission. » Cingla Harry.

Draco essaya de ne pas rire tout en cherchant sa chaise, une fois assis, il tira sur sa chaussette droite et compris qu'elle était à l'envers. Il cerna rapidement le problème en silence, amusé par la conversation de ses hôtes.

«Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça et tu le sais,» grogna Ron. «Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux l'aider. C'est un connard Harry. Il est peut être aveugle, mais quand même ...»  
«Ron,» gémit Harry, se frottant les tempes, «Je veux l'aider. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, j'ai accepté. Si tu ne veux pas comprendre, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

«Mais pourquoi il utilise ta salle de bains? Pourquoi est-il dans ton lit? Pourquoi était-il à moitié-nu quand je suis arrivé?» Dit Ron tout content de lui croyant déjà à son triomphe. «Pourquoi est-il dans ta chambre?»

«Il partage Weasley,» renchérit Draco avec sa malice habituelle. «Ça doit être quelque chose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire. Je n'ai rien fait à votre précieux Golden Boy. Dans son lit non plus.

Ron regarda Draco tandis qu'il parlait, les yeux fixant droit devant lui un point non identifié.

«Comment ça, tu partages ton lit avec lui?» hurla Ron.

«Ne parle pas comme ça Ron,» dit une voix féminine près de la porte.

«Peux-tu s'il te plaît dire à Ron de partir, Hermione?» dit doucement Harry à sa camarade de classe. «Il me donne mal à la tête.»

Hermione remis une lettre à Harry et dit: «C'est arrivé ce matin par hibou dans la cuisine. Tu restes ici, non?»

Harry hocha la tête et dit: «Oui».

«Bon. Allé Ron,» dit-elle, puis avisant le blond assis dans la chambre. «Oh, bonjour, Draco.»

Draco leva la tête, surpris d'être pris en compte. «Oui salut Granger.»

«Nous vous verrons plus tard, d'accord?» répondit-elle de bonne humeur.

Draco renifla et dit: «Oui, c'est ça.»

Ron fit une grimace à Harry, qui essayait de cacher son sourire. «Au revoir Harry,» cracha-t-il finalement tournant vivement les talons , son visage commençant à devenir rouge.

«Bye Harry, bye Draco,» dit Hermione.

«Amuses-toi bien Hermione,» dit Harry.

Harry regarda la lettre dans sa main et reconnu l'écriture d'Olivier.

«De qui est cette lettre?» Interrogea Draco en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
Harry plia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche. «Une lettre d'Olivier. Tu es près pour partir?»

Draco voyant que le gryffondor ne voulait pas en parler, préféra changer de sujet, et dit simplement, «Ouais, mais j'ai besoin de chaussures.»

Harry sortit deux paires de sous le lit. «Tu préfères des converses noirs où marrons?»

«Les noirs,» dit Draco après une courte pause. Harry laissa tomber la bonne paire aux pieds de Draco.

Le Gryffondor regarda avec une légère fascination Draco qui touchait ses chaussures pour déterminer quelle était la droite ou la gauche. Il enleva son pied droit de sur son siège, puis glissa son pied dans la chaussure correspondante. Il tira ensuite sur les lacets, les serra et les attacha en un arc quasi-parfait.

«Elles sont à peu près à ma taille,» déclara Draco, sortant Harry de sa stupeur.

Draco hocha la tête et mit son autre chaussure. «Tu as déjà mis les tiennes, Potter?»

Harry sourit, avant de s'atteler à sa tâche. «Non, je te regardais. Tu deviens vraiment bon à ça. Tu es doué de tes mains.»

Draco se redressa et deplia les jambes de son pantalon. «Merci, maintenant allons y. »

* * *

voilà voilà

hum ben j'ai rien dire

et vous dites moi si sa vous a plus

bisous


	8. Tu doit apprendre le Français

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : marche , français et spaghetti

**Note Importante : les mots entre **...** sont en français dans le texte original**

**BONNE NUIT !**

* * *

Chapitre 8: tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre le français

«Bon Draco, il y trente-deux marches à descendre, tu tournes à droite. Une fois que tu es arrivé jusque-là je t'emmènerai déjeuner dans un endroit spécial.»

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et tendit la main pour se saisir de la rampe. «Je ne suis pas sûr que je peux ...» Commença-t-il, mais Harry l'interrompit.

«Tu peux le faire, il suffit juste de descendre un étage, vas-y étape par étape. Je te rattraperais si tu trébuches.»

Draco renifla et dit: «C'est réconfortant. Ok Potter, j'y vais.» Il fit un pas hésitant vers le bas, tapotant doucement de son pied droit, devant lui pour trouver la première marche. Il avait déjà descendu un bon nombre de marche quand il hésita.

«C'est bien Draco,» dit doucement Harry, «donne-moi ton autre main et je vais t'aider.»

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et il tendit sa main gauche. Harry s'en saisit et dit: «Il Suffit de garder le même rythme. Tu es presque à mi-chemin des escaliers.»

Draco resserra sa poigne sur la main d'Harry et dit: «C'est effrayant. Je n'ai jamais ...» il trébucha et Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Draco, pour le retenir."

«Tout va bien?»

Draco retint son souffle et dit: «Oui, très bien. Je viens juste de manquer cinq marche"

«Juste Quatre en fait,» corrigea Harry et caressa doucement le dos de la main de Draco. «Allez, viens tu dois être affamé.»

Draco se mordit la lèvre et continua le reste du chemin aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Arrivé, il sourit largement et Harry lui tapota le dos.

«Excellent. Maintenant, allons prendre un repas digne de ce nom ?» Dit rapidement Harry et il commença à diriger Draco vers le foyer.

«Où allons-nous?» Demanda doucement Draco, s'approchant d'Harry pour sentir son odeur, qu'il, bien qu'il ait été dans les vêtements de ce dernier et avait utilisé son savon, n'avait pas été en mesure de reproduire.

Harry dit, «Je ne sais pas, je pensais à la France.»

Draco sourit et suivit Harry dans l'âtre. Harry enveloppa Draco de ses deux bras. Il devait avoir indiqué une destination, puisqu'il commença déjà à tourner, mais Draco ne l'entendit pas. Ils filaient vite, tellement vite que Draco ne se rappela pas d'avoir jamais autant tourné, mais au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Harry les conduit hors des flammes dans la nouvelle salle, en gardant Draco près de lui.

«Sommes-nous vraiment en France?» Interrogea Draco, resserrant sa prise sur Harry. «Est-tu sûr que nous sommes tranquille dans cette endroit?»

«Nous sommes en France, mais c'est une communauté anglophone. Et pour le facteur de sécurité, personne ne va être à ta recherche ici,» dit raisonnablement Harry en emmenant Draco plus loin, puis s'arrêta soudainement, Draco se cogna dans le dos du Gryffondor suite à son arrêt brutal.  
**Bonjour Monsieur Harry** déclara une voix d'homme au fort accent français juste devant eux.

«Bonjour Michel, comment vas-tu?» Harry resserra son emprise sur la main de Draco pour le rassurer. «Je te présente Draco. Nous sommes ici pour l'après-midi.»

«**Oui**. Tenez c'est un portoloin il suffit juste de le toucher et de penser à votre destination pour y arriver « répondit Michel, en remettant une brochure sur le Louvre à Harry.

**Merci, **répondit Harry et dit: «Par ici, Draco.»

Ils semblaient être dans un endroit qui était plutôt vide, mais Draco pouvait entendre le vrombissement constant des personnes évoluant dans cette salle.

«Harry, pourquoi prenons-nous un portoloin pour le retour? Pourquoi ne pas reprendre la Cheminette?»

«Parce que les réseaux de Cheminette sont très encombrés la nuit, à cause de cela on n'atterrit pas forcément à l'endroit désiré. Un portoloin, ou au moins un portoloin français, agit un peu comme de la poudre de Cheminette.»

Draco hocha la tête. Il se souvenait vaguement sa mère déblatérer sur la façon dont elle s'est retrouvée à Bath une fois en utilisant le réseau de cheminette.

Harry s'arrêta tout à coup, Draco se cogna contre lui une fois de plus. «La prochaine fois Potter prévient moi avant de t'arrêter.»

En cet instant Harry était heureux que Draco soit aveugle, comme ça il ne pouvait pas voir les rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur ses joues. «Oh, désolé. Écoute, nous sommes sur le point d'entrer dans une zone assez encombrée. Tu devrais marcher derrière moi, se sera plus facile. Accroche ton doigt dans un passant de ma ceinture.»

Draco lâcha la main d'Harry et glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Il explora la taille du pantalon de Harry,qui dit finalement, «je n'arrive pas à en trouver un.»

Harry guida la main du blond à la boucle au milieu de son dos.

«Je suis désolé,» dit faiblement Draco en enfilant deux doigts à travers.

Harry sourit et dit: «Pas de problème. On n'est pas loin du café. Tu es prêt?»

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et dit: «Oui. Conduis-moi.»

Harry s'arrêta à la porte d'un café, et tira la porte la tenant également au serpentard.

Draco laissa échapper un rire nerveux et dit: «Je suis content de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de tous ces inconnus tournés vers moi. Je suppose que nous sommes arrivés ?»

«Oui. Suis-moi, ma table est vers le fond.»

Draco sourit et dit: «Tu as ta propre table? Tu viens souvent ici? J'ai remarqué que Michel t'avait de suite reconnu.»

Harry dirigea Draco sur une chaise et s'assit en face de lui. «Ouais, c'est mon endroit préféré. Je passe quelques jours ici pendant les vacances d'été. Michel est mon intermédiaire, en quelque sorte.»

Draco rit et ferma les yeux. «Comment est agencée la table ?»

«Ton assiette est directement en face de toi. Deux fourchettes sur ta gauche, cuillère et couteau sur la droite. Le verre d'eau est au-dessus de la cuillère et du couteau.»

«La serviette est sur l'assiette ?» Dit doucement Draco, tendant la main. Il prit la serviette, la déplia de moitié et la posa sur ses genoux.

"Effectivement,» Harry fit de même avec sa serviette.

«**Monsieur Potter, bienvenue** à Pierre. Comme d'habitude, je présume?» Énonça une voix derrière Draco. Pour une raison étrange, il n'avait pas sursauté cette fois.

«Faites-en deux,» Poursuivi Harry. Peu de temps après, il entendit le doux bruissement du crayon sur le papier.

«Ah, nous avons un visiteur aujourd'hui? Qui est...» dit le garçon, en attente d'un nom.

«Son nom est Draco,» dit Harry et l'homme mit la main sur l'épaule de Draco.

«Bonjour Draco. Eh bien Harry, ** ça fait du Bien de te revoir**.» le serveur retira ensuite sa main et dit. «Je vais aller donner votre commande et **Bon appétit**.»

Draco chercha avec sa main un obstacle, il tomba sur son verre le ramassa, le porta à ses lèvres et en prit une gorgée.

«Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de dire,» dit Harry avec un petit rire.

«**Bienvenue**, bienvenue », il poursuivi «** Bienvenue à Pierre**, bienvenue à pierre, **ça fait du Bien de te revoir**, Ravi de vous revoir, et tu dois savoir ce que veut dire **Bon appétit**. Tu veux que je te traduise autre chose?» Dit Draco d'une manière suggérant qu'il s'adressait à un enfant.

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba et il se tut. Enfin, il demanda «Qu'est ce que:** Je veux sucer ton pénis** veut dire? «

Draco se couvrit le visage pour étouffer son rire. «C'est Quelqu'un ... ... qui te l'a dit?» dit-il à travers son rire.

«Ouais. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?»

Le Serpentard leva la main et dit: «Rien. Tu ne veux pas savoir.»

«Est-ce ... mauvais?» Dis Harry d'un ton hésitant et Draco hocha la tête. «Tu as sans doute raison,» dit Harry en commençant à jouer avec la pointe de son couteau.

Draco repris enfin son souffle et dit, «Tu devrais vraiment apprendre le français si tu comptes venir ici plus souvent.»

«Oh,» dit Harry. «Alors ... Je suppose que tu as déjà été en France? » demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent légèrement et il dit: «Une fois. Je suis venu avec ma mère en vacances une fois. Elle parle couramment le français, comme moi. C'est elle qui m'a appris, en fait.»

Harry sourit et dit: «C'est bien ici. Calme. Parfois, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Sérieusement, je souhaiterai que tout le monde me laisse tranquille.»

«Ils ne peuvent pas,» dit doucement Draco, «Tu es leur espoir, tu es la raison pour laquelle ils sont encore debout, à faire front.»

Harry soupira et ne répondit pas.

«Tu n'es pas le seul, » dit finalement le blond. «Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'es pas tout seul à qui les gens aiment se référer. Je te ressemble plus que tu ne le pense, mais nous sommes nos contraires. Tu es le Golden Boy de la lumière, je suis sensé être le chef de la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts en formation » .

Harry haussa les sourcils et dit: «Je suppose que tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Ah, voici notre repas.»

Le serveur revint et déposa la commande sur la table. «Et voilà messieurs vous êtes servis..»

«**Merci**,» dit Harry et sourit largement au repas en face de lui.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. «Harry Potter, nous sommes en France.»

Harry regarda Draco et dit, «Et alors?»

« Tu as commandez des spaghettis? De la cuisine italienne?»

Harry se frotta les mains et dit: «C'est vraiment bon ici, **Bon appétit**.»

Draco répliqua, «**Va en enfer**.»

Le Gryffondor prit sa nourriture et répondit sans comprendre, «Ouais, toi aussi.»

* * *

alors avant que vous ne posiez la question **Bath** est une ville du comté de Somerest, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre.

Met je crois que dans la tête de l'auteur il peut y avoir des sorte de bouchon avec la cheminette ( pourquoi pas )

À et moi j'aime le monsieur qui propose une brochure du Louvre ... A un aveugle ( bravo je suis sur qu'il trouvera les tableaux très beau )

même les fanfiction anglaise parle français. tout le monde nous aime

a la prochaine


	9. Le bâton parle ?

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : sac, bâton et sweet dreams

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

_** Harry,**  
**Tout**** d'abord, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je te considérais comme un jouet. Je te respecte bien plus que cela. Ça m'a beaucoup surpris que tu me prennes pour quelqu'un comme ça.**_

**Je souhaiterais être là pour pouvoir te le dire en personne, mais je dois partir dans quelques minutes. Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes alors que nous sommes séparés.**

**Je suppose que tu retournes à Poudlard. Je pourrai peut-être me libérer pour venir te voir là bas. J'espère que tout va bien avec Malfoy et qu'il ne te fait pas de mal. Je te vois dès que je peux.**

**Avec amour,**

**Olivier**

«Que fais-tu?» Dit doucement Draco en fouillant dans ses achats, séparant les vêtements, les livres et d'autres articles en différentes piles.

Harry soupira et plia la lettre, la remettant dans l'enveloppe. «Je lisais la lettre d'Olivier. Il est allé en Amérique pour jouer au Quidditch.»

Draco fit une grimace en posant ses mains sur l'étui à lunettes, il en avait voulu une paire pour cacher ses yeux. Ce sont des lunettes de soleil avec une monture noire.

«Ça à l'air fun. Je crois que c'est la chose qui va me manquer le plus, à part ne pas pouvoir voir, bien sûr. Le Quidditch était mon passe-temps favori. Mais toi tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille?» demanda innocemment Draco.

«Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille», déclara Harry en commençant à plier les tee-shirts et les jeans qu'ils avaient acheté pour Draco pendant leur petite expédition. Harry avait senti que Draco serait plus à l'aise dans des vêtements qui lui appartenait que dans les vêtements d'un Gryffondor comme lui

Draco fit un bruit inaudible. «Ah. Alors ... qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Tu es en colère contre lui, je peux l'entendre rien qu'au ton de ta voix.»

Harry soupira et déplaça le livre sur l'apprentissage du braille et quelques autres livres en braille sur son bureau.

«Il n'arrive pas à me dire je t'aime.»

Si Harry attendait une réaction, il fut cruellement déçu. Draco ne faisait qu'ouvrir et fermer son étui à lunettes.

Le Gryffondor était un peu vexé par le manque de réaction de la part de Draco, il s'attendait au moins à une petite remarque sarcastique, au lieu de ça il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. «Allez Draco, tu as bien le petit début d'une insulte en tête?»

Draco haussa les épaules. «Pour moi, il ne mérite pas une insulte.» Dit-il doucement.

Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et croisa les jambes. «C'est pas croyable! Je lui ai consacré beaucoup de temps. Le moins qu'il puisse faire est de me dire qu'il m'aime. C'est trop demander?»

Draco enleva ses chaussures et haussa les épaules. «S'il ne t'aime tout simplement pas, tu ne peux pas attendre de sa part qu'il dise quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de dire. Ce n'est pas juste.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir toi?» Déclara Harry d'un ton bien trop amère pour la situation. «Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un? Et cette hypothétique amour était à sens unique ?»

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux par habitude. «Peut-être,» dit-il finalement, «mais je peux te dire que j'ai beaucoup appris en étant celui qui n'aimait pas en retour. Je trouve que c'est dur d'aimer quelqu'un, d'un amour vrai je veux dire. Pour Olivier c'est peut-être la même chose, je ne sais pas. »

«Olivier est juste un âne,» déclara Harry avec tendresse, détendant l'ambiance par la même occasion. Draco eu même un petit rire.

«C'est beaucoup plus souvent le cas. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt à s'engager. Il est beaucoup mieux la bas. Il ne me manquera pas »

Harry prit les lunettes de soleil des mains de Draco et les glissa sur son visage, les posant doucement à leur place.

«Ouais, et bien, nous allons vérifier ça,» Harry grogna et étudia le visage de Draco. «Tes lunettes semblent être à la bonnes taille. Je suis content que tu m'aies laissé te les prendre.»

«Tu l'aurais fait de toute façon, même sans mon accord,» dit Draco qui passa un doigt solitaire autour du cadre.

«Probablement,» répondit Harry. Il y eut soudain une grande agitation venant du rez de chaussée et Harry gémit. «Ils sont de retour. Je devrais aller en bas et les aider à déballer leurs affaires. Viens.»

Draco roula sur le lit et soupira. «Ouais, il m'avait manqué ceux-là, surtout la belette. J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de l'embrasser. On peut y aller? S'il vous plaît?»

Harry éclata de rire et prit la main du blond. «Bien, bien. Mais à tes risques et périls je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois bien reçu par Ron, mais vous serez réunis ensemble. Suis-moi je t'y emmène.»

Draco sourit et lissa son pull. «Potter, tu es sûr que nous ne devons parler à personne de notre escapade vers notre petit coin de paradis français?»

Harry commença à descendre les escaliers, Draco derrière lui. «Ouais. Je ne pense pas que Ron prenne bien le fait que je soit partie me promener avec « la fouine » plutôt qu'avec lui. De plus, Remus ne serait pas très heureux de savoir que nous avons fait le mur alors que nous avons Voldemort et ses sbires à nos trousses. »

«Il sait déjà que je suis avec vous,» dit doucement Draco, «Il a dit que je ne devrais pas penser que vous pouvez me protéger. Il ... il a aussi dit ...»

Harry entrelaça leurs doigts et regarda le blond, attendant qu'il lui parle.

Une chose dite par Voldemort lui revint lentement en mémoire. «Il a dit que ce n'était qu'une punition temporaire. Qu'il me l'enlèverait si je me joignais à lui. Peut-être que je devrais ...»

«Non, nous allons trouver un moyen de te redonner la vue sans que tu ne deviennes un Mangemort,» dit Harry avec force. «Nous en parlerons plus tard. Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue a déjà commencé quelques potions pour t'aider.»

Draco s'arrêta net. «Non! Severus ne peut pas nous aider, c'est un Mangemort. Ne me dit pas que tu ne savais pas!».

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules du Serpentard et dit, «Rogue est un espion pour Dumbledore. C'est comme ça que Dumbledore savait que tu as été attaqué. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais on peut lui faire confiance.»

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença de nouveau à bouger. «Bien. Severus est la seule personne avec qui je pouvais parler. Je suis content de pouvoir encore lui faire confiance.»

«Bonsoir vous deux,» il entendit la voix de Remus Lupin accompagné par le froissement des sacs. «Comment s'est passée votre journée? Pas trop ennuyeuse?»

Harry rit et Draco répondit, «Oh, ça va la journée n'a pas été si mauvaise. Malgré les croyances populaires Potter est un peu fun et pas trop bête.»

Le regard de Remus passa du blond au brun, qui haussa les épaules. Remus sourit et dit, «Tu lui as fait un lavage de cerveau, Harry?»

«Je suppose,» dit Harry qui guida Draco vers une chaise dans la salle à manger.

Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher ainsi que plusieurs grognements. Remus commença à se masser les tempes et Harry soupira.

«Je dis la vérité Hermione, je ne vois tout simplement pas pourquoi tout le monde se sent obligé d'être agréable avec ce petit salaud pédant !»

«Ce n'est pas un salaud Ron, c'est juste un adolescent comme toi et moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas la personne la plus gentille d'entre nous, mais cela ne nous donne pas le droit d'être méchant avec lui, Ron. Je pensais que même quelqu'un d'aussi obtus que toi pourrait comprendre ça. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi: je ne suis pas mauvais, j'suis un bon gars. Je pense toujours que c'est un ... » Mais Ron s'interrompit, car lui et Hermione avait rejoint Remus, Harry et Draco dans la salle à manger.

Hermione posa ses sacs sur la table et dit: «Hé les garçons. Je suppose que vous vous êtes amusé aujourd'hui? Je serai la première à admettre que mon plaisir était plutôt limité.»

Ron eu la décence de rougir, mais celui qui était le plus touché par ses mots très durs ne put le voir.

«Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour toi Draco», poursuivi Hermione. «Je t'ai pris ça ... c'est un peu comme un lecteur de disque compact moldu. Elle a tous tes manuels programmés et tu pourras les écouter quand tu voudras. J'ai trouvé que c'était génial.»

Draco leva la tête et sourit. «Ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Merci.»

«Et ce n'est pas fini», a ajouté Remus. «Cette fille est absolument timbrée. Elle a obtenu tous tes manuels en braille, quelques romans en braille, une leçon audio sur la façon d'apprendre le braille, et une sorte de bâton d'orateur.»

Draco haussa un sourcil et dit: «Le bâton parle?»

Hermione s'assit à côté du Serpentard et fit un bruit agacé. «Le bâton ne parle pas, tu lui parles. Et pour ma défense, il sera extrêmement utile lorsque nous serons de retour à Poudlard. C'est ce qu'on appelle un Desti-Canne et toi tu dois juste lui dire ta destination. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de le tenir. Il te fera prendre le chemin le plus court pour te rendre à l'endroit désiré sans te heurter à qui ou à quoi que ce soit ».

Elle fit une pause, ajouta: «Du moins c'est ce que la notice dit. Ça peut être utile si Harry n'est pas là pour t'aider à te déplacer.»

Draco haussa un sourcil intéressé et appuyant son menton dans sa main. «Probablement. Merci beaucoup, Hermione. »

«Pas de problème.»

Remus commença à déballer ses bagages, en séparant les robes de Draco et d'Harry. Une pensée semblât lui revenir et il dit, «Oh, Draco, j'ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore au sujet de ta situation et il a déjà pris la liberté, après en avoir parlé avec Harry la première fois, de te donner ta propre chambre personnelle.»

Il s'arrêta, hésitant apparemment sur la fin. «Elle est à proximité de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je suppose qu'il a pensé que tu y serais plus en sécurité.»

Draco soupira. «Je suppose qu'il a raison. A-t-il dit quelque chose au sujet d'une nouvelle baguette? Je ne pense pas qu'il serait prudent pour moi d'aller à la boutique de Mr Ollivander pour en obtenir une.»

«En fait, Draco, Albus pense venir t'en parler courant Août. Le Professeur Rogue meurt d'envie de te voir. Dumbledore m'a informé à plusieurs reprises que Severus était malade d'inquiétude.»

Draco rit et Ron laissa échapper un grognement amer à la pensée que son professeur de Potions puise être vraiment inquiet.

«Donc, M. Ollivander passera bientôt avec quelques baguettes pour que Draco puisse les essayer?» Demanda Harry et Remus hocha la tête.

«Exactement. Je me suis arrêté à sa boutique pour répondre à quelques questions sur toi afin qu'il puisse choisir quelques baguettes qui pourraient te correspondre,» dit Remus à travers un bâillement. «Eh bien, je vais écrire une lettre puis aller au lit. Assurez-vous de tout ranger. La journée a été longue. Bonne nuit à tous.»

Ils répondirent tous en cœur «Bonne nuit Remus » à l'exception de Ron.

Le rouquin arracha son sac et grogna, «J'y vais moi aussi.»

« Fais de beaux rêves Ron,» dit Draco d'un ton doux affable. Harry et Hermione durent baisser leur visage pour masquer leurs sourires.

Inutile de dire que Ron ne répondit pas au blond.

Alors que Ron quittait la pièce Harry tapa gentiment l'arrière de la tête de Drago et Hermione se mit à rire malgré elle.

«Draco ce n'est pas ainsi que tu aideras à faire avancer les choses,» siffla Harry, essayant de ne pas rire lui-même.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et commença à tirer des sacs vers lui. «Je ne cherche pas à aider. J'espère que vous n'avez pas mis mes robes dans le même sac que celles d'Harry. Je ne veux pas les toucher.»

Hermione roula des yeux et fourra les robes du Serpentard dans un autre sac, puis poussa le sac dans ses bras. «Elles sont dans leur propre sac, imbécile. J'ai également l'intime conviction que vos robes vont être amenées à se toucher à un moment ou à un autre à l'école, de sorte que tu pourrais aussi bien les mettre dans le même sac.»

Harry soupira. «Je suis fatigué. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Tu veux rester un peu avec Hermione ou venir avec moi?»

Draco enfila sa main à travers les poignées de ses sacs et sourit de satisfaction. «Je te suis. Bonne nuit, Hermione. Harry, je vais essayer de monter les escaliers tout seul. Si je crie très fort ça signifie que j'ai besoin d'aide.»

«Nuit Draco,» dit Hermione et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, puis Draco fit soigneusement son chemin vers la chambre à coucher.

«Merci pour toute les choses que tu as fait pour lui Hermione, je pense vraiment que ça va aider,» dit Harry en rassemblant les sacs restant du serpentard ainsi que les siens.

Hermione sourit et bailla. «Pas de problème, Harry. Ron a été intenable, mais comme tu te soucis de Draco j'ai fait ce qui me semblais le mieux.»

Harry sourit d'un air penaud et soupira. «Et je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. Je suppose que je me soucie vraiment de lui. Ne dis rien à Ron ou à Draco à ce sujet.»

Hermione roula des yeux. «Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis devenue une spécialiste grâce à AbFab (1).»

«Tu réalises que je suis la seule personne dans cette maison à comprendre ce que tu viens de dire.»

Hermione fit un clin d'œil : «Je sais.»

«HARRY!» Résonna un cri strident dans le couloir et Harry roula des yeux.

«Le devoir m'appelle. Fais de beaux rêves, Mione.»

Hermione eut un petit rire et dit: «Fais de beaux rêves.»

* * *

«Potter?»

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco?»

«... Tu viens te coucher. A moins que tu ne préfères rester en bas.»

«J'avais l'intention de venir de toute façon.»

«Oh ...».

«Bonne nuit, Draco. »

« Nuit harry »

* * *

(1) Le AbFab qui en entier donne Absolutely Fabulous en français et une série télévisé des années 90 qu'on pourrai comparé à desperate housewives.

c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !


	10. Mais je suis pas gay

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : severus, lys et amour

**BONNE APPÉTIT !**

* * *

Ch. 10: Mais je ne suis pas gay!

Deux Yeux d'un noir profond étaient fixés sur ceux de couleur ambre, il régnait un silence inconfortable.

«Alors ... Lupin ...»

Remus Lupin pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit chaleureusement. «Oui Severus?»

Severus Rogue plissa les lèvres et croisa les jambes. «Est-ce que la potion fonctionne correctement?»

Le loup-garou hocha la tête. «Comme toujours. Encore merci.»

Severus hocha sèchement la tête et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Remus haussa les sourcils et soupira, un sourire intéressé sur le visage.

Le silence entre eux s'étira, car Remus ne redémarra pas la conversation. En fait, le loup-garou semblait plutôt content de pouvoir étudier le visage du Maître des Potions avec un éclat amusé dans l'œil.

«Alors ... Quand arrive-t-il ? Il va bientôt descendre ?» Demanda Severus en détournant les yeux de l'autre homme, se sentant mal à l'aise à cause de l'inspection minutieuse auquel il était soumis.

Remus hocha la tête. «J'y suis allé il y a un certain temps et il était dans la douche. J'ai dit à Harry de le prévenir dès qu'il serait sorti. Je lui ai également dit de lui donner des habits appropriés.»

«Puis-je savoir ce que vous entendez par appropriés?» Demanda Severus en remettant quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

Le sourire de Remus vacilla quelque peu, mais il récupéra avec grâce. «Je veux dire des vêtements qui n'ont pas été porté par Harry. J'ai pensé que tu ferais des hypothèses sur le fait que nous traitions mal Draco. On a décidé de lui acheter quelques tenues pour lui hier, je pensais qu'il se sentirait plus présentable et en sécurité, et que votre œil acéré l'aurait remarqué. »

«Et si je devais tirer des hypothèses», déclara Severus d'une voix calme, «Si j'avais une pensée à propos de Potter et Draco, ce serait la question: quand Potter se lassera-t-il que son ex-ennemi soi dépendant de lui ? S'accrochant à lui tout le temps. Il serait aussi bon d'estimer le moment où Potter et ses amis abandonneront Draco pour retourner à leur vie normale ».

A ce moment de la conversation, le sourire de Remus avait complètement disparu et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, puis la referma. Il baissa finalement la tête et la secoua lentement.

« Tu ne connais pas Harry, tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est,» dit Remus tristement en se levant. «Harry n'abandonnera jamais quelqu'un dont il se soucie. Il s'est précipité pour sauver Sirius, il y a quelques années parce qu'il pensait qu'il était en danger.»

«Et tout ce que ça lui a apporté c'est la mort, Lupin. »

Remus se raidit quand il entendit ces paroles prononcées d'un ton prosaïque. Ses yeux commencèrent à brûler et il se força à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait les larmes au coin des yeux et ne trouvait pas le courage de regarder Rogue.

«Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça fait de perdre la personne que tu aimes?» Murmura Remus. «Harry n'y était pour rien. Il souffre encore tu le sais ça? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est quelqu'un qui sera là pour lui. N'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde veut?»

Il se tourna légèrement et croisa les bras, ne se souciant plus que Severus voit ses larmes. «Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est prendre soin de quelqu'un, et il le fait, il se soucie de Draco, il n'abandonnera pas ce garçon, pas maintenant, il a besoin de gens qui l'aiment autour de lui, Severus, il a vécu sans amour pendant une longue période..., plus que quiconque il le mérite »

Severus se leva lentement et s'approcha de Remus, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. «Pourquoi pleures-tu?» murmura-t-il. «Tu es vraiment désolé pour Potter ou est-ce autre chose? Ça te rappelle de vieux souvenirs, peut-être?»

Remus détourna les yeux. «Espèce de salaud insensible,» siffla-t-il mais il sentit un doigt mince, essuyer une larme glissant sur sa joue.

Severus soupira et mis rapidement ses mains dans ses poches. «Je suppose que tu as raison», dit-il finalement, «Mais je trouve difficile de croire qu'Harry est la seule personne en manque d'amour dans cette maison.»

«Severus? Est-ce que c'est toi?» Demanda une voix excitée provenant du couloir, un visage souriant fit son entrée dans le salon.

Severus sourit et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Draco en assez bonne forme et heureux. Draco marcha rapidement dans le couloir sans trop de problème.

«Severus, parle de nouveau, que je sache où tu es,» dit Draco en faisant une halte.

Rogue sourit et dit: « ne serait-il pas plus facile que ce soit moi qui vienne à toi?»

Draco se rapprocha de Rogue et dit: «Je commence à devenir assez bon à ça. Continue de parler, j'y suis presque.»

Severus leva les yeux au ciel: «Très bien, si tu le ...» mais il fut coupé quand les bras de Draco s'enroulèrent autour de lui dans une étreinte d'ours.

«Tu m'as manqué Severus,» dit-il d'une voix sourde et le blond rit presque quand il sentit le vieil homme lui tapoter maladroitement le dos.

«Oui, eh bien, je suis content que tu ailles bien,» dit Severus d'un ton cassé. «Maintenant, pourrais-tu me lâcher, s'il te plaît? Malgré la croyance populaire, je dois respirer.»

Draco rit et commença à s'éloigner. «Allons dans l'arrière-cour. Harry m'a dit qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui. HARRY! VIENS ! Sev, tu peux me guider car Harry est la PERSONNE LA PLUS LENTE QUE J'AI JAMAIS VU !» Cria-t-il pour bien faire comprendre son mécontentement.

Draco attrapa le bras de Severus et sourit.

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers Remus et dit: «Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?»

Remus sourit et Severus frôla d'une main légère son dos, surpris le loup-garou s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, un picotement familier lui parcourait les veines.

«N-non, je dois faire le ménage.»

Severus haussa les épaules: «Très bien. Allons-y Draco.»

Remus regardait avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes Severus et Draco disparaitre dans le jardin. Le fantôme du picotement encore présent dans son dos. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, en murmurant: «Merde, merde, merde ...»

Harry sortit de la chambre, tirant sur son t-shirt blanc. «Salut Remus. Pourquoi es-tu en train de dire 'merde'?»

Remus se pinça l'arête du nez et dit: «Rien. Draco et Severus sont dans le jardin. Ils sont probablement en train de parler.»

Harry s'étira et dit: «Je vais les laisser seuls pendant un certain temps. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?»

Remus soupira. «Rien. Peut-être m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Et toi?»

«Faire un gros accès de colère, sûrement manger de la glace et faire plein de truc qu'on fait après une rupture.»

Remus ricana et dit: «Tu parles comme Sirius.»

Harry sourit et s'assit sur le canapé. «Je prends ça comme un compliment.»

Remus regarda dehors et vit Severus guider Draco dans le jardin, en pleine conversation avec le blond.

«Je vais prendre une douche», déclara Remus en frissonna. «Je te vois plus tard.»

Harry hocha la tête et prit un livre posé sur la table basse.

Remus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur et gémit à nouveau, le gémissement ressemblant étrangement à un «merde».

«Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?» Dit doucement Draco et sourit à la sensation de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage.

Severus se racla la gorge. «Aimer? Mais qui?»

Draco replaça ses cheveux humides derrière ses oreilles. «Lupin. Tu as utilisé un ton que je ne t'ai jamais entendu utilisé avant. Il te plaît.»

Severus toussa et détourna les yeux, malgré le fait que Draco ne pouvait le voir. «Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.»

«Bien sûr que non.»

Severus roula des yeux. «Donc, je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas, que je reste ici?»

Draco sourit et permis à Severus de s'asseoir sur le banc. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de lys et de jasmin à proximité.

«Tout est mieux que le Manoir ici. Certes, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble cet endroit, mais je me sens en sécurité ici. Je ne devrais pas, mais c'est comme ça.»

Severus sourit et prit un siège à côté du Serpentard. «Cela doit être nouveau pour toi, je suppose. De te sentir en sécurité, je veux dire. Dans les lettres que tu m'envoyais durant les vacances tu semblais pressé et apeuré, comme si tu avais peur que Lucius t'attrapes. Je suppose que c'est fini à présent.»

Draco tendit la main et effleura délicatement de ses doigts les grands pétales de lys à côté de lui. «Je crois que oui.»

Severus croisa les jambes. «Depuis que Lucius a informé Voldemort de ton état de santé, je travaille sur une potion qui pourrait t'aider. Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent que cela fonctionnera, mais c'est un début. J'ai également recueilli des ingrédients qui ont pour vertu de régénérer les tissus. Ils devraient aider à la cicatrisation et éventuellement guérir tes yeux complètement. Nous ne saurons rien tant que nous n'aurons pas testé la potion, je suppose. »

Draco sourit et prit le lys dans un mouvement doux mais bref. «Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. Je ... Severus, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je te remercie.»

Severus sourit et serra doucement l'épaule de Draco. «C'est le moins que je puisse faire, vraiment.»

Draco fit tourner la tige de la fleur entre ses doigts. «Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui? La date je veux dire? Il me semble que je suis ici depuis toujours.»

«On est le vingt-cinq, je crois. Pourquoi?»

Draco gémit, «l'anniversaire de Harry est dans cinq jours. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Je t'enverrai chercher son cadeau. Je t'enverrai un hibou en essayant de rendre ma lettre lisible. »

Severus eut un petit rire et dit: «Très bien. Maintenant, peut être que nous devrions rentrer, tu ne dois pas rester trop longtemps exposé au soleil, tu vas brûler.»

Draco roula des yeux et réajusta ses lunettes de soleil. « Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas sorti à l'extérieur par beau temps. La dernière fois que je suis sorti, il faisait froid. Le fait de cuire je ne m'en inquiète pas vraiment.»

«Et je vais juste ignorer l'implication flagrante de Potter dans ta vie à présent puisque apparemment tu préfères changer de sujet de conversation, c'est vrai que le temps se réchauffe depuis quelques jours.»

Les joues de Draco se colorèrent légèrement.

Severus leva les yeux et regarda vers la maison, où il vit qu'Harry allait et venait devant la porte.

«Potter fait les cent pas.»

Draco tapota le lys sur ses lèvres et dit: «Il le fait quand il est nerveux. Je déteste quand il fait ça le bruit de ses pas passant et repassant me rend fou. Il est resté à l'intérieur?»

«Oui,» dit Severus en plissant les yeux. «Il a des sentiments pour toi, n'est-ce pas?»

Draco pencha légèrement la tête et dit simplement: «Je pense que oui.»

Severus se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. «Et toi que ressens-tu?»

«Je ne suis pas gay.»

«Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé,» fit remarquer Severus et Draco se figea, abandonnant la fleur.

Le Serpentard blond se mordit la lèvre et soupira. «Je ... je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas ...»

Severus sourit triomphalement et dit: «D'accord.»

Draco commença à mâchonner son pouce et dit: «Alors, Harry est toujours nerveux? C'est ... Ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.»

Rogue fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire et répondit : «Oui. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher?»

«Oui ... Mais tu sais ... je ne m'inquiète pas ...»

Le chef de la maison Serpentard secoua la tête, incrédule et dit: «J'ai compris.»

Draco soupira suite à son échec flagrant et se leva faisant tomber le lys resté sur ses genoux au sol. «Bien.»

* * *

un autre chapitre les amour avance tranquillement

je voulais aussi dire que le lys en langage des fleur symbolise la douceur et la pureté. Le lys blancs signifie ose m'aimer.

je trouvait sa sympa de souligner la petite recherche de l'auteur.

à la prochaine


	11. Tu trouve que mes yeux son magnifique?

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : compliment, coup de soleil et aloès

**EN JOIE !**

* * *

Ch. 11: Tu trouves que mes yeux sont magnifiques?

C'est avec beaucoup de réticence que Severus Rogue décida de retourner chez lui pour la nuit, il promit à plusieurs reprises à son filleul qu'il reviendrait bientôt le voir, peut-être pour un séjour plus prolongé.

«Tu m'envoies un hibou bientôt?» Draco fit une accolade à Severus. Le blond put déterminer par le ton de son parrain qu'il faisait allusion au cadeaux d'Harry qu'il lui avait demandé d'aller chercher.

«Bien sûr.»

Remus dans l'espoir de pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre se tourna vers les escaliers mais il se fit arrêter avant de n'avoir pu esquisser un geste.

«Ah, Lupin, Draco pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre,» dit Severus.

Remus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour finalement hocher la tête. «Où est Harry?» Dit-il doucement, croisant les bras tout en essayant de ne pas regarder Severus.

Severus regarda le loup-garou avec intérêt pendant un moment et dit: «Je crois qu'il est à la recherche d'une chambre qui pourrait être utilisée comme laboratoire de potion. Je pense rester ici un certain temps pour tester quelques petites choses sur Draco, si tu es d'accord évidemment ».

Remus sous le choc dû se faire violence pour répondre, mais s'entendit dire: «Oui, ça me va très bien. Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu peux faire pour Draco.»

Severus s'autorisa un demi-sourire. «Moi aussi, Et bien, il est temps pour moi de partir. C'était agréable de te revoir Draco. Je serai de retour dès que possible.» Il saisit doucement l'épaule du Serpentard blond, puis se tourna vers Remus. «Je ferai en sorte d'apporter assez d'ingrédients pour faire de la potion Tue-Loup pour les deux prochains mois.»

Remus ne se fiant pas à sa voix, hocha la tête.

Severus acquiesça sèchement. «Très bien. Bonsoir à vous deux. Salut Potter pour moi, d'accord?»

«Bye Severus,» dit joyeusement Draco en faisant signe de la main dans sa direction approximative.

Severus laissa retomber sa main de l'épaule de Draco et dit une fois de plus au revoir avant de partir.

Remus attrapa le bras de Draco, laissant échapper un soupir.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Remus?» Dit Draco d'un ton léger.

Remus mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et dit, «Ma vie devient un peu trop compliqué. Je suis trop vieux pour tout ça.»

Draco faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire. «Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?»

Remus haussa les sourcils et détourna son regard des yeux du blond qui bien qu'aveugle semblait le scruter. «J'ai reçu des lettres d'une certaine personne qui voudrait sortir avec moi, et je ...»

«Olivier, non?»

Remus ouvrit la bouche et la referma. «Je ... Comment ... Comment tu sais?»

Draco haussa les épaules. «Harry m'a rapporté la conversation que tu as eu avec Dubois dans le hall, le jour où ils se sont séparés. Harry n'a pas compris et je ne lui ai rien dit, ne t'inquiètes pas.»

Remus sourit malgré lui et dit: «Fichu Serpentard trop observateur.»

«Alors, Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?»

Remus soupira. «Il est bien trop jeune pour moi. Je vais sur mes quarante ans, il en à peine vingt. Je déteste dire ça, mais toi et Harry êtes tous les deux plus matures qu'Olivier.»

Draco renifla. «Qu'est ce qui est compliqué alors? A moins qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'histoire ?»

Remus leva les yeux au plafond et dit: «Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passe.»

«Draco? Remus? Vous êtes où?»

«Par ici Harry, suis ma voix,» Cria Draco. Harry tourna au coin de la rue, un soupir de soulagement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

«Merci Merlin,» siffla Harry, «je me suis perdu. Il y a beaucoup trop de chambres dans cette putain de baraque. J'ai cependant trouvé un laboratoire de potion. Mais je ne me souviens pas où il est...»

Draco toucha doucement sa joue et grommela: «Mon visage me fait mal. Est-ce que j'ai un coup de soleil?»

«Je crois, tu es plutôt rose,» dit Harry en posant ses mains sur les joues de Draco.

«Ça fait du bien, tes mains sont fraîches,» dit doucement Draco en fermant les yeux.

«Je suppose que je te laisse gérer ça, Harry?» Dit Remus avec un sourire narquois. Harry laissa retomber ses mains, en rougissant un peu.

«Ouais, c'est bon. Merci Remus,» dit Harry, un embarras évident dans la voix.

Draco fit une légère moue à la perte de la fraîcheur des mains de Harry et soupira. «J'aurai dû écouter Sev' quand il m'a dit de ne pas m'assoir au soleil. Je déteste avoir des coups de soleil, je pourrais avoir des taches de rousseur. Je déteste les taches de rousseur.»

«J'ai des taches de rousseur,» dit Harry. «Je n'en ai pas autant que Ron, mais j'en ai sur mes épaules et le nez.»

Draco fronça délicatement le nez et grimaça. «Et je suis sûr que ça rend bien sur toi. Tu peux bronzer. Moi dès que je m'expose au soleil ma peau s'écaille après je brûle, je ne veux même pas en parler.»

Harry leva les yeux et dit: «Aller viens je vais te mettre de l'aloès sur la peau ça ira mieux après.»

Draco commença à protester mais il laissa Harry le diriger dans la chambre et l'allonger sur le lit. «Où sont Weasley et Hermione? Je ne les ai pas entendu se chamailler aujourd'hui.»

Harry grogna alors qu'il cherchait dans sa salle de bain la bouteille d'extrait d'aloès qu'il avait vu dans l'armoire. «Ron est rentré chez lui, car il était furieux contre tout le monde, et je crois qu'Hermione finit ses devoirs et qu'elle a commencé à prendre des notes pour les deux premiers chapitres de toutes nos leçons à venir.»

Draco s'allongea plus à son aise sur le lit. «Je suis heureux que Weasley parte. Je suis surpris qu'il ne m'ait pas tué.»

Harry rentra dans la chambre à coucher, déposant une partie de la lotion sur ses doigts et se mis à genoux sur le lit en face de Draco, et doucement enduisit le visage, les oreilles et le cou de Draco.

«Alors, de quoi as-tu parlé aujourd'hui avec Snape?» Draco frissonna sous les doigts d'Harry qui, grâce à l'aloès, apaisa la sensation de brûlure.

«En fait on a parlé de toi. Nous avons aussi parlé du coup de cœur de Severus pour Remus. C'était vraiment mignon,» dit Draco avec un sourire.

«Rogue a le béguin pour Remus? Quand est-ce arrivé?» Harry rit, complètement surpris par le brusque changement d'événements.

Draco haussa les épaules et ôta sa chemise, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher la peau autour de son cou.

Harry se permit un petit regard sur le torse nu de Draco puis ce dernier repris: «Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les deux se sont parlés sur un ton différent. Doux... Presque tendre. C'était bizarre.»

«Ouais c'est étrange. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit sur moi?»

Draco haussa un sourcil. «Eh bien, si tu veux savoir, de si tu restais avec moi et si tu croyais en mon innocence.»

Harry rougit horriblement et se mît soudainement à hésiter à parler de peur que son trouble ne se remarque à travers sa voix.

Draco sourit. Le silence de Harry était une preuve suffisante pour lui. «Donc tu ne me crois pas?»

Harry fronça les sourcils et permis à ses yeux de revenir sur le blond. «Bien sûr que si, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.»

«Et si je te disais que j'étais gay?» Dit doucement Draco, enroulant ses bras autour de sa propre taille.

Harry pouvait sentir les yeux de Draco sur lui, mais était heureux, pour une fois, que Draco ne puisse pas le voir.

«Je ... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as oublié à quoi je ressemble. C'est un peu effrayant. Je ne suis pas sûr ...»

Draco croisa les jambes et les remonta sur le lit. «Je peux t'imaginer dans ton ensemble, mais quand j'entends ta voix j'ai des souvenirs qui reviennent. Comme de ta cicatrice, ton sourire, tes cheveux indomptables, et tes beaux yeux.»

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. «Tu trouves que j'ai de beaux yeux ?»

Le Serpentard posa ses mains sous son menton. «Qui ne les aime pas? Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi verts que les tiens.»

Harry sourit chaleureusement. «Je te remercie, je suppose. Donc, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu fantasmes sur moi?» Dit Harry en rigolant.

«Non pas du tout.»

Le Gryffondor mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. «Ça te dérangerai si je le faisais? Fantasmer sur toi, je veux dire.» Poursuivit Harry en retrouvant son sérieux.

Les joues de Draco étaient en feu. «Non...je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ça me dérangerais?»

Harry roula des yeux. «Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, tu n'es pas gay,» plaisanta-t-il sur un ton enjoué.

Draco poussa Harry puis tira la couverture en arrière, rampa sous les couvertures et les remonta jusqu'au menton.

«Tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas te parler, il est impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi. Je t'ai posé une question, c'était une simple question...»

Harry soupira avec détermination. «Très bien. Non, ça ne me pose pas de problème si tu le fais. Tu peux fantasmer sur moi quand tu veux.»

Draco sourit sous la couverture et enleva ses lunettes de soleil de sur son nez. «C'est purement hypothétique, bien sûr. Je suis hétéro, donc je ne le fais pas.»

«Tu pourrais, si ça se trouve être en train de devenir bisexuel?»

Draco fronça les sourcils. «Je ne suis pas en train de devenir quoi que ce soit, Potter. Maintenant, dors.»

Harry rampa sur les jambes de Draco et dit, «C'est magnifique, Draco. Maintenant que tu viens d'enlever tes lunettes de soleil on peut voir que le contour de tes yeux est blanc et que tout le reste est d'une belle nuance de rose fuchsia. »

Draco posa le dos de sa main sur son front dans une parodie dramatique. «La lumière du soleil draine mon énergie et toi tu te moques de ma coloration alors que je ne peux pas me défendre et en plus tu m'empêches de dormir, tu n'as pas de cœur.»

«Tais-toi Malfoy.»

«Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, Potter.»

Dans le dos d'Harry Draco lui tira la langue. «Dors maintenant, jeune Potter. Une nouvelle journée t'attend.»

Harry rit, mais ne répondit pas. Il regarda Draco pendant quelques instants: «Oui.»

Draco bailla et dit: «Hein?»

«Oui.»

«Oui quoi?» Grogna Draco, à moitié endormi.

«Oui, je resterais avec toi.»

La seule réponse qu'obtenu Harry fut un « mumble » inaudible suivi d'un léger ronflement.

* * *

rien a dire si ce n'est un grand merci à ma bêta AnSirg

et que Olivier drague Remus alors qu'il essaye de se remettre avec harry... C'est pas bien


	12. Mets des vêtements, nom de merlin!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : alors je suis vraiment désolé de tout se retard mais pour me faire pardonné je vous donne un Harry qui se balade à poil !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Ch. 12: Mets des vêtements, nom de merlin!

Harry se réveilla lentement avec une légère appréhension. Il remarqua tout d'abord que Draco n'était plus là, et à en juger par le bruit de l'eau et un soupçon de chant lointain, le Serpentard blond était sous la douche.

L'estomac d'Harry se serra douloureusement et il s'assit, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main. Il décida alors de prendre une page au hasard du livre de Remus et murmura, «Merde.»

Il avait bêtement admis à Draco qu'il tenait à lui et pas qu'un peu. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas totalement sur si oui ou non Draco avait entendu.

La douce musique des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le carrelage battait son plein. Harry entendit quelques paroles d'une chanson qui lui était vaguement familière. L'eau s'arrêta et les mots devinrent plus clairs.

«Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel. Thought I do believe in you, yes I do. Live without the sunlight, love without your heartbeat.»

Harry tira les couvertures sur sa tête, dans la peur d'une confrontation. La voix de Draco devint plus claire, comme s'il s'était approché.

«I can't live without you,» finit-il dans un souffle. «Potter? Hey, Potter?»

Harry sortit lentement la tête des couvertures. Draco se tenait à la porte de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée lâchement autour de sa taille et des gouttes ruisselantes le long de ses cheveux blonds.

Harry laissa échapper un souffle fragile mais ne répondit pas.

«Harry, je sais que tu es réveillé. Je ne peux pas choisir mes vêtements moi-même. J'ai besoin de ton aide.»

Harry rampa hors du lit et rassembla les vêtements aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, non sans jeter quelque coup d'œil à l'adolescent nu près de lui.

«Tiens, Draco,» dit Harry en fourrant les vêtements dans ses bras.

Draco sourit et dit: «Merci beaucoup.»

Harry essaya de ne pas remarquer qu'à chaque fois que l'adolescent aveugle bougeait, la serviette glissait un peu plus de sa taille dévoilant les hanches du serpentard.

Mais le Gryffondor ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de Draco.

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers le lit, tenant la serviette avec une seule main. Il enfila son boxer sous la serviette qu'il laissa ensuite tomber par terre. Il fit doucement courir ses mains sur le tas de vêtements, trouva le t-shirt en premier, l'enfila et fit de même avec le pantalon.

«Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me fixes Potter?»

«Comment sais-tu que je te regarde?» Demanda Harry, presque en colère contre le fait que Draco devinait beaucoup trop de choses par déduction.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira lorsqu'il toucha sa joue encore douloureuse. «Je peux sentir tes yeux sur moi. Pourquoi me regardes-tu?»

Harry saisit la lotion qu'il avait mise sur le visage de Draco la veille. «Je te regarde seulement te débrouiller juste avec tes mains. C'est beau à regarder.» Harry fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que Draco touchait son propre visage et grimaça. «C'est encore douloureux? Je peux encore te mettre de la lotion si tu veux.»

«Oui j'ai toujours mal,» dit le blond et il permit à Harry de le tartiner d'une généreuse quantité sur ses joues et le nez.

Des coups frappés à la porte raisonnèrent dans la chambre «Entrez.» dit Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. «Salut vous deux. Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer la journée dans le jardin aujourd'hui, juste Remus et nous. Draco toi, tu pourrais essayer ton bâton de marche et on fera un pique-nique. Ce serait amusant. »

Draco tressaillit légèrement quand il sentit Harry lui mettre ses lunettes de soleil fraîches sur son nez.

«Ça a l'air cool Hermione,» Répondit Harry avec entrain. «Draco, par contre il faudra te dégoter un chapeau pour que tu ne brûles pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà.»

Draco hocha la tête et se frotta lentement les yeux, soulageant quelque peu la pression exercée par l'obscurité. «Je vais avoir un mal de tête, j'ai déjà mal aux yeux.»

Harry mît un chapeau usé sur la tête de Draco et déposa une fiole de potion fraîche dans sa main. «Prends ça, ça ira mieux après. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec Hermione jusqu'à la salle à manger, pendant que je me prépare.».

Draco avala la potion, se leva et dit: «Très bien. Prends ma canne quand tu descendras.»

Le blond franchi la porte. «Viens, Hermione.»

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et dit: «D'accord Draco. A tout à l'heure, Harry.»

Draco se dirigea en toute confiance dans le couloir. «J'ai besoin d'envoyer un hibou. Tu pourrais peut-être ...»

«Bien sûr. Donnes-moi la lettre, je la posterais pour toi.»

Draco s'arrêta et sortit de sa poche un parchemin légèrement froissé et le tendît à Hermione.

La brunette fut surprise de voir que l'écriture rangée de Draco était parfaitement droite. Il avait probablement prit son temps pour s'appliquer à écrire sa lettre. Sur le devant du parchemin plié il était simplement écrit «Severus».

Draco redressa son chapeau et dit: «Je te remercie. Je vais dans le salon en attendant que tu reviennes ainsi qu'Harry.»

Hermione retraça le pli du parchemin avec son doigt. «Tu peux t'y rendre seul, je présume?»

«Bien sûr,» dit Draco d'un ton aéré. «Je suis ici depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment se rendre à la salle de séjour.»

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule. «Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu es aveugle. Alors je pense qu'il est légèrement plus difficile de retrouver son chemin.»

Draco fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et dit, «Posh. Je vois parfaitement, c'est juste que tout est en nuance de noir et je peux également dire si les lumières sont éteintes.»

Hermione se mit à rire et ajouta: «Et laisse-moi deviner, tu ne peux pas dire où se trouve un objet ou un meuble jusqu'à ce que tu sois rentré dedans.»

Draco hocha la tête. «Exactement. Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, mes jambes commencent à fatiguer. Je dois me reposer.»

Il commença alors à avancer aussi élégamment que possible, laissant derrière lui la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns dans un fou rire.

«Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, que je puisse participer moi aussi?» Dit une voix amusée provenant de la chambre d'Harry et Draco. Harry était sur le pas de la porte, habillé d'une simple serviette entourant sa taille. Ses cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau qu'il était en train de frotter vigoureusement avec une autre serviette.

«Draco.»

À cela, Harry hocha simplement la tête et continua de se sécher les cheveux.

Hermione regarda la lettre puis de nouveau Harry. «Dépêches-toi et mets des vêtement nom de merlin. Draco nous attend dans le salon. Je pense que Remus fait le panier pique-nique. Et ne sèche pas tes cheveux comme ça, déjà que d'habitude ils ont l'air...sauvages, là c'est encore pire.»

Harry fronça le nez. «Je sais mais c'est pas ma faute et je ne peux rien y faire. A tout de suite.»

Hermione hocha la tête et entendit Harry fermer la porte, puis se hâta de poster la lettre.

«Draco? Pourrais-tu venir ici et m'aider s'il te plaît?»

Le Serpentard sursauta au son de la voix de Remus provenant de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta un moment, décidant de la meilleure façon pour se rendre à la cuisine.

«Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici?» dit-il doucement, en attente d'une réponse pour l'aider à se diriger grâce à la voix du loup-garou.

«Je peux te sentir. Tu étais ici pendant la pleine lune, inconscient, mais ici. Mon loup a identifié et mémorisé ton odeur. Tu es officiellement devenu l'une des rares personnes que je peux reconnaître à l'odeur.»

Draco se heurta au coin d'une table, mais pas assez fort pour faire du bruit ou une ecchymose. «Vraiment? À quand remonte la dernière pleine lune?

Remus repéra le blond, qui avait arrêté tous mouvements et inclina la tête. «Cela fait environ ... une semaine et demie, presque une quinzaine de jours. Tu étais complètement inconscient pendant une semaine.»

Draco arriva finalement dans la cuisine, en tâtonnant pour trouver le bras de Remus en souriant malgré lui. «J'ai dormi pendant une semaine? Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il s'était passé autant de temps.»

«Comment aurais tu pu savoir,» dit simplement Remus qui glissa un panier de pique-nique en face de Draco. «Maintenant, je vais préparer la nourriture et tu n'auras plus qu'à la ranger dans le panier.»

«Ça ressemble à quelque chose que vous pourriez faire tout seul,» grogna Draco, mais le sourire sur son visage ne faiblit pas.

Remus fouilla dans la cuisine, en sélectionnant diverses choses pour le déjeuner. «Je pourrais sans doute, mais tu es ici pour me faire la conversation plus qu'autre chose.»

Draco haussa un sourcil, «Vraiment?»

«Vraiment,» fit écho le loup-garou. Il retourna au côté de Draco avec tous les ingrédients et commença à préparer des sandwiches.

«Severus m'a envoyé une lettre,» dit Remus entamant la conversation. «Il dit qu'il viendra demain, si tant est que ce que tu lui a écrit ne lui prend pas trop de temps. Quoi que cela signifie.»

Draco sourit. «Bon, il ne devrait normalement pas prendre trop de temps.»

«Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec l'anniversaire d'un certain adolescent?» Demanda Remus en remettant le premier sandwich au blond.

Draco sentit ses oreilles brûler, à peu près sûr qu'il rougissait furieusement. «C'est ça,» dit-il doucement, plaçant attentivement le sandwich dans le fond du panier. «Est-ce que Severus a écrit quoi que ce soit d'autre dans la lettre?»

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rougir. «Non, juste qu'il allait venir.»

«Alors, pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous mentez?» Dit Draco d'un ton léger, prenant un autre sandwich pour l'empiler sur l'autre.

«Je ne sais pas,» dit Remus avec une innocence feinte. «Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a écrit, parce qu'il n'a rien écrit d'autre. C'était la façon dont la lettre sentait. Elle a été ... Je pouvais le sentir sur le papier. C'est effrayant.»

Draco mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. «C'est une chose de loup-garou, je suppose. A-t-il une odeur différente parce que vous l'aimez?»

Remus plaça un autre sandwich dans la main de Draco et soupira. «Sont odeur est particulière parce qu'il est mon compagnon.»

Draco sourit. C'est génial! Il est toujours aimable avec toi, bien sûr, il n'a jamais rien dit, mais ... »

«Ne t'avise surtout pas de lui dire,» averti Remus, regardant Draco avec humeur. «Il serait probablement paniqué. Je veux aller doucement avec lui. C'est…, si je lui dis la vérité…. J'ai peur de…, je ... je crains qu'il ne ...»

Remus détourna les yeux, se sentant soudainement comme s'il était un adolescent dans un amour paradoxal et bizarre.

«Il suffit de ne pas lui dire,» termina faiblement le loup-garou en donnant les autres sandwiches à son voisin.

«D'accord, je ne dirai rien,» dit Draco mettant sa main gauche dans sa poche. «Je lui ai écrit pour lui demander d'aller me chercher quelque chose pour Harry.»

Remus jeta un paquet de biscuits dans le panier. «C'est gentil de ta part. Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est?»

«Évidemment que non. Il va falloir être patient » dit Draco d'un air suffisant et il ferma les yeux.

Remus leva son regard et s'apprêta à répliquer mais s'arrêta quand il vit Draco. Le blond avait soulevé un seul doigt et doucement caressait ses paupières. Le loup-garou compris que Draco cartographiait les cicatrices sur ses yeux.

«Elles sont en forme de croix, n'est-ce pas?» Dit Draco presque avec révérence, laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

«Oui.»

Il y avait un peu de remue-ménage dans le couloir. Il semblait que Hermione et Harry s'était retrouvés dans le couloir.

«Pour l'amour de Dieu Harry, mets des vêtements nom de merlin!» Remus et Draco entendirent le cri d'Hermione.

«Pour l'amour de Dieu Hermione, calme toi! Ça ne dérange personne à part toi!» Fut la réplique d'Harry. «Ce n'est pas comme si je me promenais à poil dehors.»

Les querelleurs avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Draco, dans l'ambiance, ne put s'empêcher de dire : «Dommage que je ne puisse même pas le voir», Remus le poussa légèrement.

«Je ne vois vraiment pas Harry en tant qu'être sexuel. Donc je ne te le décrirai pas», ajouta Remus, en passant à Draco quatre sacs individuels de chips à ajouter au panier.

«Tu vois Hermione, j'ai une hypothèse te concernant,» dit Harry d'un air suffisant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nue. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer que sa serviette glissait légèrement sur ses hanches. «Je pense que tu rêves secrètement de mon corps incroyablement sexy.»

Une fois de plus, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Harry leva les yeux et dit: «Oh, c'est bon Malfoy. Fermes ta gueule.»

Draco ne répondit pas, et tourna la tête en direction du parfum légèrement fleuri d'Hermione qui approchait.

«Oh oui Harry,» dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique: «Je suppose que tu as raison. Je suis complètement et totalement amoureuse de toi. Si seulement tu n'étais pas un imbécile je te ferais passer la bague au doigt. Maintenant, vas à l'étage et mets ces maudits vêtements».

Pendant ce temps Draco et Remus s'étaient effondrés en fou rire silencieux. Il fallut au blond faire appel à tout son calme et son flegme Serpentard pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa respiration.

Harry planta un lèger baiser sur le front d'Hermione et sortit de la cuisine, faisant «accidentellement» tomber sa serviette à la sortie.

Hermione fit un bruit exaspéré et dit: «Allons prendre un bon pique-nique, maintenant.»

Le loup-garou pris quelques respirations pour se calmer et Draco opina du chef.

S'il n'aimait pas Potter avant, il était sûr que c'était le contraire à présent.

* * *

La chanson que chante draco est within you de David Bowie !

A plus


	13. Le braille est beaucoup trop compliqué

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Katria Bloom je n'ai fait que la traduction

**Note** : braille, canne et un personnage de retour

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Ch 13: Le braille est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais vu !

Après que Draco ait passé toute la journée à maîtriser l'utilisation de sa canne magique que lui avait offerte Hermione, et qu'Harry essaya d'apprendre un peu de braille en échouant lamentablement, tout le monde était un peu usé.

Harry jeta le livre sur le côté et se laissa tomber sur le dos, regardant fixement dans l'obscurité, le ciel moucheté d'étoile avec fureur. « Je n'arrive pas à lire une seule ligne bordel de merde. » Gronda-t-il.

« Ne soit pas si dur avec toi même, » dit Hermione en ramassant le livre « tu dois te concentrer sur ta main. Peut-être que tu devrais fermer les yeux. Tu n'es pas censé regarder de toute façon. »

Elle parcourut rapidement du bout de ses doigts une ligne du texte et traduisit « à travers d'innombrables dangers et d'innombrables difficultés. » Tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile, il suffit de s'y habituer c'est tout. »

« Tu as compris tout ça grâce à ces petites bosses ? »

demanda Harry, incrédule, en croisant les bras « c'est la chose, la plus compliquée que j'ai jamais faite, et j'ai fait face à Voldemort cinq fois. »

Hermione ferma le livre et soupira. « Vous pourriez travailler ensemble Draco et toi. D'ailleurs, où sont Draco et Remus ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et commença à rassembler les choses qu'ils avaient apporté. «Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils sont rentrés dans la maison.»

«Oh,» dit doucement Hermione. «Je ... Je dois te parler.»

Harry se retourna vers elle. «De quoi ?»

Elle s'assit en tailleur et se mordit la lèvre. «Ron.»

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène roula des yeux et grogna, « Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui tant qu'il ne me présentera pas ses excuses, à moi et surtout à Draco, sinon ce n'est pas la peine qu'il vienne me voir.»

Hermione baissa les yeux. «C'est notre ami, Harry. C'était ton ami avant même que vous le deveniez avec moi. C'est ...»

«C'est un idiot jaloux», plaisanta Harry. «Il ne croit pas que les gens peuvent changer. Il semble encore croire que nous avons tous onze ans et que Malfoy a insulté ses robes minables, ton patrimoine ou mon existence en général. Tant qu'il n'aura pas mûri, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. »

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête. «Très bien, Harry. Je voulais juste demander. Maintenant, allons retrouver Remus et Draco »

Harry se saisit du panier et dit, «C'est parti !»

Le duo ne fut pas très difficile à trouver. Remus semblait être en train de mettre la touche finale à ce qui semblait être un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il fixa un nœud sur la boîte enveloppée de papier vert, la déposa au milieu de la table de la salle à manger à côté de quelques petits cadeaux.

«Remy, mon anniversaire n'est que dans quatre jours», gémit Harry, mais il était heureux malgré tout. Remus faisait toujours toute une histoire des anniversaires de tout le monde, à l'exception de sa propre fête, bien sûr.

«Trois jours, il est plus de minuit,» dit gaiement Remus en croisant les bras. «Eh bien, bonne nuit, vous deux. Bonne nuit, DRACO!»

«Bonne nuit!» Raisonna un cri provenant de quelque part aux étages supérieurs.

Harry regarda ses cadeaux une dernière fois avec un sourire et vida le panier de pique-nique dans la poubelle.

Hermione étouffa un bâillement et dit: «Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Harry.»

«Nuit», dit-il doucement et il cria, «Draco, retourne dans la chambre à coucher. Il est l'heure d'aller au lit de toute façon.»

«Très bien, j'y vais»

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et monta les escaliers, espionna rapidement Draco qui se dirigeait vers le bas du couloir qui menait à quelques pièces inutilisées. «Où est-ce que tu es allé avec ce truc?» Demanda le Gryffondor.

Draco dit, «STOP!» et parcouru le reste du chemin tout seul. «J'ai trouvé la salle de potions de Severus, la chambre de Remus et celle d'Hermione ... Je suis allé dans beaucoup d'endroits. Cette chose est vraiment utile.»

«Je suis content pour toi,» dit doucement Harry en suivant Draco jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, il se jeta sur le lit dans un accès de colère.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?» Demanda Draco d'un ton préoccupé en appuyant sa canne contre le mur.

Harry enleva ses chaussures. « Frustré, c'est tout. Le braille est beaucoup plus difficile que ce que j'imaginais. Je n'ai strictement rien appris et j'ai passé toute la journée dessus.»

Draco haussa les épaules et enleva ses chaussures avec un sourire diabolique. « C'est parce que tu es stupide. Désolé de te le dire, mais de toute façon ça ne te servirai à rien. D'autre part, je serai capable de lire parfaitement le braille dans peu de temps, une affaire de quelques jours. J'apprends vite. »

«Mais en tout cas tu n'as pas encore appris à te taire,» fit remarquer Harry, en enlevant sa chemise. «C'est étonnant de voir qu'il y ait encore des personnes capable de te supporter.»

«Qui plus est, il est étonnant de voir que les personnes actuellement autour de moi ne m'ai pas tué», ajouta Draco, ôtant son chapeau et ses lunettes et les déposant sur ce qui était sans doute un bureau ...

Harry à contrecœur sortit du lit et changea son pantalon pour celui plus doux de son pyjama. «Curieusement, tu n'es pas trop embêtant lorsque tu dors, c'est étrange.»

Draco retira sa chemise puis son pantalon, puis rampa sur le lit seulement en boxer.

Harry le regarda faire avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Très vite, il s'aperçu de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il détourna les yeux et remonta la couette sous son menton.

«Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, je suppose,» dit finalement Draco et il laissa échapper un long soupir. Il tourna alors la tête vers Harry, plongé dans ses pensées.

«Quoi?» Dit doucement Harry, tout en étudiant les contours lisses du visage du Serpentard.

Draco posa un bras sur sa poitrine. «Tu sens bon, je me sens bien avec toi, en sécurité.»

Harry sourit. «Merci, mais tu ne devrais pas. Tu es en sécurité ici parce que la maison est incartable. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi.»

Draco haussa les épaules. «C'est sensoriel à mon avis. Je me suis réveillé ici après m'être évanoui merlin seul sait où. Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je ne me suis pas senti en sécurité comme ça. J'ai peur que tout ça se termine.»

«Je serai toujours là,» dit doucement Harry, son rythme cardiaque augmenta quand il vit qu'un petit sourire ornait les lèvres du blond.

«Merci.»

Il y eu un long silence, puis il murmura un: «Ce n'est pas fini. Nous ne t'abandonneront pas.»

Harry saisit la main de Draco. «Tu as ma parole.»

Draco maltraita sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et Harry détourna les yeux. «Potter, autant je déteste dire ça mais tu es mon meilleur ami.»

«Vraiment?» Harry grimaça involontairement, ne se rendant pas compte que Draco serrait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

«Je sais. C'est triste, non?»

Harry leva les yeux et éteint la lampe de chevet pour son propre bien. «Nous ferions mieux de dormir, le jour va bientôt se lever.»

Draco bailla et grommela: «Très bien, je peux voir que quand tu veux, tu peux avoir une conversation intelligente. Je te laisse avant que tu ne vaques à tes occupations nocturnes.»

«Merci. Je vais essayer de rester sage ou de rester silencieux pour ne pas te réveiller.»

Draco fronça le nez d'une façon qu'Harry trouva très seyante. «Voilà une chose à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser.»

«C'est toi qui a abordé le sujet.»

Draco se tourna sur le côté, retirant lentement sa main de celle d'Harry pour la glisser sous son oreiller.

«Bonne nuit, Potter.»

Harry sourit et répliqua, «Dors jeune Malfoy, un nouveau jour t'attend.»

Draco ne bougea pas, il gronda juste, « Bonne nuit, connard.»

«Nuit Malfoy.»

Harry eut un petit rire, mais ne put voir le sourire amusé du Serpentard caché sous les couvertures.

Ce ne fut que bien après trois heures de l'après-midi que Draco se réveilla. Il se glissa hors du lit et le bras d'Harry se rabatta sur la place désormais libre. On toqua à la porte et il se dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir.

«Bonjour Remus,» dit Draco, décidant après une analyse rapide que la personne en face de lui était le loup-garou grâce à son parfum masculin.

«Severus est ici,» dit rapidement Remus. «Il a besoin de te parler. C'est important.»

Draco se gratta la poitrine et dit: «Très bien, alors. Je vais réveiller Harry et ...»

«Non, ça ne regarde que toi, sauf si tu veux impliquer Harry», déclara tranquillement Remus, en prenant la main de Draco pour le conduire dans le couloir. «Je vais vous laissez entre vous.»

Le cerveau du Serpentard sembla enfin se réveiller. «C'est à propos de mon père, n'est-ce pas?»

Remus regarda le blond, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa tristesse dans sa voix.

«Oui.»

* * *

voila sa s'arrête là .

au faite vous saviez que le braille a été inventer par le français ( cocorico ) Louis Braille au 19 eme siècle ? Non ben maintenant oui .

A la prochaine

xoxo


End file.
